Aku Mau Mama!
by dat.lost.panda
Summary: Hiroto uring-uringan karena laptopnya mati dan semua data yang dibutuhkan untuk rapat proyek besar senilai 100 juta Yen hilang! Belum lagi pikiran tentang nasibnya yang bakal digantung hidup-hidup sama Midorikawa, asistennya. Ah, pokoknya semuanya berawal dari omongan aku-mau-Mamanya Masaki! On-going.
1. Chapter 1

Dan akhirnya, saya sudah mencapai puncak frustasi. Semua hal mengenai UAS, tugas, dan segala tetek-bengeknya benar-benar bikin saya galau! Jadi, tolong biarkan saya menggila untuk sejenak dalam bentuk fanfic.

* * *

**Disclaimer :**Inazuma Eleven/GO adalah milik Level-5. I gain no commercial advantages. **This story created for entertainment purposes only.**

**Warning :**AU, OOC, typo bertebaran karena author males ngecek, ada beberapa bahasa yang tidak baku, lack of humor, delele. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

* * *

"Papa..."

"Hm? Ada apa, Masaki?" Hiroto menyahut tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar laptop. Tangan kiri pria itu tampak menari dan menekan keyboard. Tangan kanannya menggenggam secangkir kopi hitam; teman setia yang selalu ada di saat ia harus lembur untuk menyelesaikan data-data yang akan ia tunjukkan di rapat keesokan harinya.

Masaki menunduk. Jemari mungil anak itu memainkan ujung bajunya. Dia tampak gelisah. Sangat tidak terlihat seperti biasa.

"_Ano_, Papa...," anak itu menggumam pelan. "boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

"Hmm..." Hiroto menggumamkan jawabannya. Dia meneguk kopinya perlahan. Mata hijaunya masih terpaku pada laptop. Sepertinya dia masih belum terlalu menanggapi anak itu. Pikirnya, anak itu mungkin menginginkan sesuatu yang biasa seperti bola baru, pakaian baru, sepatu baru, atau mungkin...

"_Ano_... aku ... aku mau seorang Mama..."

HMPPH!

Dan Hiroto pasrah harus menyemburkan kopi yang sudah hampir masuk ke tenggorokannya.

* * *

**Aku Mau Mama!  
by Lunlun Caldia**

* * *

_Aku mau seorang Mama...  
_

_Mama...  
_

_Mama...  
_

_Mama...  
_

Kata-kata itu memantul di kepala Hiroto.

Sekali lagi, Masaki minta Mama saudara-saudara!

Untuk sesaat, Hiroto hanya bisa mengerjap lalu menatap Masaki takjub, dan tanpa sadar membuat mulutnya terbuka lebar. Sungguh, dia tidak pernah menduga kalimat semacam itu akan keluar dari mulut Masaki, anak angkatnya.

Pria krimson itu baru saja akan mengucapkan sesuatu, namun tertahan kala matanya tertuju pada objek lain. Benda berwarna hitam kesayangan Hiroto yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana entah ke kantor, ruang rapat, bahkan Hiroto sering tidur sambil memeluk benda itu dan menganggapnya sebagai guling terempuk sepanjang sejarah. Lebay saudara-saudara? Memang. Tapi namanya juga fanfic, jadi cincai lah, ya.

Baiklah, kembali lagi pada masalah laptop. Jadi, Hiroto masih menatap nanar ke arah laptopnya. Laptop kesayangannya. Laptopnya yang kini mati karena kena sembur kopi.

Hiroto tidak mengerti tentang perubahan jaman. Dulu dia sering dengar yang namanya _geyser_ alias air panas yang keluar dari perut bumi, tapi dia belum pernah tahu ada _geyser_ yang menyemburkan kopi—dan lagi, memangnya semburan kopi yang keluar dari mulut itu bisa disebut _geyser_? Entahlah, Hiroto juga asal bunyi saja.

Naasnya lagi, rintik kopi itu tidak dibekali untuk memilih tempat pendaratan yang aman, tapi malah mengenai laptop berharga kepunyaan Hiroto.

FAK MEN! ! ! !

Berita buruknya, di sana ada data-data yang harus Hiroto tunjukkan saat rapat besok pagi dan...

Hiroto sama sekali belum memback-up semua data itu ke dalam _flashdisk_.

Suram.

Ada lagi berita yang lebih suram, data yang sudah seminggu belakangan itu dia kerjaan kini hilang bersamaan dengan laptopnya yang mati.

FAK MEEEEENNN! ! ! !

Kepala Hiroto secara otomatis mulai memproduksi berbagai macam kemungkinan yang akan dilakukan Midorikawa padanya jika ia tahu Hiroto tidak membawa data yang dibutuhkan untuk rapat besok. Dan kemungkinannya adalah :

a. Saat Hiroto datang dan bilang ia tidak membawa data yang dibutuhkan, Midorikawa akan melemparkan tatapan sinis penuh prejudis yang seakan berteriak "PEMALAS! ! ! PEMALAS! ! ! PEMALAS! ! !"

b. Setelah Hiroto menjelaskan duduk perkara yang sebenarnya, maka Midorikawa akan menuduh Hiroto sebagai seorang CEO yang ceroboh, tidak bisa diandalkan dan selanjutnya akan berlanjut dengan memarahinya seharian penuh tanpa berhenti, kecuali jika ia sudah mulai lelah (sayangnya, Midorikawa tidak pernah lelah memarahinya).

c. Sampai ke tingkat yang ekstrim, Midorikawa akan mengumpulkan massa dan merencanakan konspirasi untuk membunuh Hiroto, mengulitinya, dan memotong-motong mayatnya sampai kecil.

d. Midorikawa akan memasukkan mayatnya ke dalam karung dan membuangnya ke dalam jurang, atau yang lebih buruk ke kandang macan terdekat.

e. Paket combo a+b

f. Paket combo a+b+c

g. Paket combo a+b+c+d

Gelap. Muka Hiroto sekarang benar-benar kelihatan seperti malam gulita yang lagi mati lampu, mendung pula.

Seketika itu pula, pembicaraan aku-mau-mamanya Masaki sudah terlupakan oleh Hiroto. Dia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa Masaki masih berdiri di depan mejanya dengan wajah ngeri lantaran melihat hawa-hawa setan bermunculan dari belakang tubuh Hiroto semenjak laptop kesayangannya itu mati.

Yang ada dipikiran Hiroto saat itu adalah nasibnya. Bagaimana nasibnya besok pagi? Ah, dia bahkan sudah tahu bagaimana akhirnya nanti.

Mati. Besok dia pasti mati dibunuh Midorikawa. Tewas. _Is dead_.

_Dadah dunia.  
_

_Goodbye matahari.  
_

_Sampai ketemu, Endou-kun.  
_

_Sayonara Masaki, Papa sayang kamu, Nak._

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Hiroto mengambil secarik kertas putih, meraih pena yang tergeletak di atas meja, kemudian menggoreskan ujung pena itu di atas kertas yang masih polos.

Malam itu dia menulis surat wasiat.

* * *

"Jadi? Data-data buat rapat nanti mana?" Midorikawa bertanya sambil memijit kening. Dinginnya AC yang berhembus di ruang kerja Hiroto tidak membuat hatinya jadi damai. Malah kepalanya tambah berdenyut-denyut seakan mau pecah, apalagi ditambah dengan keberadaan makhluk berambut merah mencolok yang sekarang sedang berdiri di hadapannya, menunduk dengan tampang pasrah layaknya anak SD yang kepergok mencuri cokelat dan langsung dimarahi sama mbak-mbak penjaga toko.

"Ya, hilang. Laptopnya mati, datanya ikutan lenyap, deh." Hiroto menyahut sekalem mungkin. Berusaha untuk tidak membuat Midorikawa berlaku 'ekstrim' kepadanya. Sayangnya, jawaban Hiroto sama sekali tidak membuat Midorikawa puas.

Asistennya itu menghela nafas berat dan panjang. Setiap helaan nafas yang dikeluarkan oleh Midorikawa, Hiroto makin merasa jika dirinya kini tengah menyusut, padahal nyatanya tidak.

Hiroto bingung, kenapa dia sampai merasa seperti itu. Padahal, dia kan bosnya! Yang harusnya marah-marah kan bos! Yang berkuasa kan bos! Tapi kenapa nyalinya malah ciut saat berhadapan dengan Midorikawa yang notabenenya cuma asisten? Harusnya Hiroto bisa saja menendang Midorikawa keluar dari kantornya. Iya, harusnya.

Nyatanya, Hiroto bahkan sama sekali tidak punya keberanian untuk memecat Midorikawa. Jangankan memecat, motong gaji dia 0,5% pun Hiroto nggak berani!

Hiroto makin bingung, sebenarnya yang jadi bos di sini siapa, sih?

"Kau tidak tahu jaman sekarang ada yang namanya flashdisk, Hiroto?" suara Midorikawa memecah keheningan yang sempat merayap.

"Tahu, kok."

"Terus kenapa ngga digunain buat _save_ datanya?" Midorikawa bertanya dengan nada tak sabar. "Oh, jangan-jangan kau tidak tahu jika gunanya _flashdisk _itu adalah untuk menyimpan data?"

"Bukannya tidak tahu, tapi ... aku belum sempat memback-up semua datanya—tapi tenang saja! Tanpa data-data itu rapat akan tetap berjalan dengan lancar!"

"Kau mau apa?"

"Aku akan berimprovisasi!"

Kalau Midorikawa asisten yang jahat, saat ini dia bisa saja membalas omongan CEO yang terkesan seenak jidat itu dengan, "Gue ngga peduli! Lu mau improvisasi kek! Lu mau kayang kek! Push up, back up, sit up, show up, gue ngga peduli! Yang penting, rapatnya lancar dan dewan direksi ngga pada negur gue!" atau "Improvisasi? Lu bilang improvisasi? Lu kira rapat sama dewan direksi itu semacam eskul teater di mana lu bisa bebas jerit-jerit dan guling-guling dengan dalih 'improvisasi'?" setelah itu menoyor jidat Hiroto dengan sekuat tenaga.

Tapi sayang, Midorikawa bukan asisten seperti itu. Dia mungkin sering memarahi Hiroto, tapi saat ini keinginan untuk memarahi atasan cerobohnya itu sudah menguap entah kemana.

Lagipula, ini semua bukan murni kesalahan Hiroto melainkan kesalahannya juga. Dia terlalu polos hingga mempercayakan orang ceroboh semacam Hiroto untuk mengerjakan semua data-data penting itu sendirian. Harusnya sejak awal biar dia saja yang mengerjakannya. Ya, kalau saja Midorikawa yang mengerjakan semuanya pasti hal semacam ini tidak akan terjadi.

Midorikawa memijit keningnya dan kembali menghela nafas. Dan Hiroto kembali merasa tubuhnya jadi semakin kecil. Lagi.

"Dengar dulu, Hiroto," Jika Midorikawa tidak bisa memikirkan apa yang harus dikatakan pada sang atasan, begitulah ia memulai. Dengar dulu, Hiroto. "kau tahu, rapat hari ini sangat penting. Proyek dengan nilai sebesar 100 juta Yen dipertaruhkan dalam rapat ini, Hiroto. Dan tanpa data itu, habislah kita."

"Aku mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan, Midorikawa. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Datanya sudah terlanjur hilang, kan? Mau marah-marah juga tidak ada gunanya lagi."

Midorikawa mendesah pelan. Jawaban Hiroto masih tidak memuaskannya, dan kini ia makin merasa denyutan di kepalanya malah makin memburuk.

Hiroto memandang sang asisten dengan tatapan antara simpatik dan merasa bersalah.

Hiroto tahu dia salah. Dia mengeluarkan refleks yang berlebihan atas perkataan Masaki semalam dengan menyemburkan kopi, membuat laptopnya mati, dan melenyapkan semua data penting yang amat ia butuhkan. Tapi, semua itu kan refleks. Dia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan refleksnya, karena bagaimana pun itu adalah spontanitas.

Pria scarlet itu menepuk pundah asistennya, berusaha meredakan rasa khawatir yang sedaritadi melekat padanya.

"Tenang saja, Midorikawa." ujar Hiroto. Sebuah senyum terulur panjang di wajah pucatnya.  
Midorikawa mengerling skeptis. "Tenang?"

Hiroto mengangguk tanpa beban. "Aku yang bertanggung jawab dengan semua yang terjadi pada rapat nanti."

Asistennya tak memberikan respon selain masih menatap si pria krimson dengan skeptis.

Hiroto mengangkat lengannya sampai sebatas bahu, membuat jarinya membentuk huruf 'V' dan berkata, "Janji pramuka, deh. Aku yang akan tanggung jawab."

Midorikawa menghela nafas untuk kesekian kali. Ia tahu Hiroto paham jika Midorikawa sama sekali tidak menginginkan ucapan semacam itu, lagipula siapa yang mau mempertaruhkan proyek besar senilai 100 juta Yen dengan sebuah... janji pramuka?

Tapi, toh, Midorikawa tidak membalas apapun. Dia tahu saat ini, hanya itu yang bisa Hiroto ucapkan padanya.

Dan lagi, setidaknya Hiroto sudah berjanji mau tanggung jawab, kan?

* * *

Hiroto berjalan menuju lift yang ada di ujung koridor. Midorika mengekor di belakangnya.

Saat ini, kurang dari sepuluh menit lagi, rapat akan segera di mulai. Rapat dengan dewan direksi. Rapat yang mempertaruhkan proyek besar senilai 100 juta Yen. Rapat yang membuat Hiroto tidak enak tidur semalaman karena memikirkan soal data yang terlanjur ia hilangkan. Bagaimana jika semuanya tidak semudah yang ada di bayangan Hiroto? Bagaimana jika para dewan direksi dan pemegang saham batal mempercayakan proyek itu padanya? Bagaimana kalau seluruh dunia tahu jika seorang Gouenji Shuuya masih jomblo sampai sekarang?! Tunggu sebentar, yang terakhir itu sama sekali nggak nyambung. Lagipula, seluruh dunia juga sudah tahu jika orang itu jomblo sejati—kenapa sekarang Hiroto malah jadi mikirin orang itu?!

Demi Dewa apapun, sekarang Hiroto benar-benar merutuki dirinya sendiri. Pikirannya kacau, mungkin lebih kacau dari kota yang habis kena badai.

Dia melirik sang asisten dari ujung matanya.

Tadi dia bilang pada Midorikawa untuk tenang, dan sepertinya kali ini dia sudah lumayan rileks. Tapi kenapa sekarang malah gantian Hiroto yang jadi gugup?

Hiroto menggeleng pelan.

_Tidak, tidak. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Stay cool, Hiroto. Stay cool. Tarik nafas, buang..._

Midorikawa melirik atasannya yang mulai bertingkah sedikit aneh, namun ia mengabaikannya dengan sebuah gedikkan bahu singkat.

"Hei, Hiroto." Midorikawa memanggil atasannya.

"Ya, Midorikawa?"

"Aku mau tanya."

Hiroto menelengkan kepalanya untuk menatap sang asisten. "Tanya apa?"

"Kenapa laptopmu bisa mati?" tanya Midorikawa penasaran.

"Bukannya sudah kubilang, tadi?" Hiroto menautkan kedua alisnya. "aku tidak sengaja menyemburkan kopi yang sedang aku minum, lalu kena laptopku."

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi, kenapa bisa? Aku tahu kau memang ceroboh, tapi kau pasti tidak akan sampai ... err ... nyembur tidak pada tempatnya."

Hiroto tersenyum kecut. Jauh lebih kecut daripada jeruk nipis yang masih muda. "Yah, anggap saja aku terlalu shock karena ucapan Masaki semalam."

Midorikawa menengadah saat mendengar nama Masaki disebut. "Masaki? Kenapa sama Masaki?"

"Kau tidak akan mau dengar. Percayalah." Hiroto mengibaskan satu tangannya ke arah Midorikawa. Membuat yang bersangkutan makin menaikkan alisnya, tertarik.

"Apa? Memangnya Masaki bilang apa?"

Hiroto menghentikan langkahnya. Berbalik menatap Midorikawa yang memasang tampang penasaran. Dia menimbang-nimbang sejenak, dan pada akhirnya pria itu memutuskan untuk memberitahu asistennya.

"Masaki bilang, dia mau Mama."

Midorikawa mangap. Perlu beberapa detik buat ngeload dan ngereload kata-kata Hiroto sebelum akhirnya dia bisa mengeluarkan satu kata sebagai balasannya.

"HAH?"

* * *

**[ To Be Continued ]**

* * *

AHAHAHA saya nulis apaan, sih? Haduuh, maafkan saya yang nulis hal gaje bin alay di sini orz. Btw, maaf kalo Hiroto kesannya terbulli banget wkwk, saya emang lagi kepengen ngebulli si Papa /plak!

Err... Uhmm... Ada yang mau review? Flame juga gapapa kok, kebetulan saya lagi kepengen dibakar, nih /heh

Much love,  
LC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes:** AAAAAAA why setelah IP, KRS juga harus ikutan bikin saya galau? Orzorzorz. Ya, ini adalah curhat colongan *masih menunggu untuk bisa login*

Pertama-tama, terimakasih buat semua review, fave, dan follow kalian di chapter pertama kemarin. #pelukmanja

Yang kedua, maaf saya baru bisa update sekarang #bungkuk

Yang ketiga, maaf jika di chapter ini humornya garing. Saya masih newbie dalam nulis humor. Jadi, harap dimaklumi dan mohon dibimbing #ditajong

Keempat, enjoy~!

**Warning:** AU, OOC, typo(s), penistaan karakter (Hiroto diabuse dengan sangat biadab di sini), pemakaian bahasa yang tidak baku, lack of humor, etc. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

* * *

Waktu Hiroto bilang dia akan berimprovisasi, sebenarnya dia cuma asal bunyi alias bercanda. Niat CEO ganteng satu ini bicara begitu awalnya cuma untuk menenangkan, sekaligus meyakinkan asistennya, Midorikawa, bahwa semuanya akan berjalan mulus dan lancar.

Tapi, begitu berada di ruang rapat, ternyata Hiroto beneran dipaksa untuk improvisasi. Nah, siapa sangka?

Sebenarnya, melakukan improvisasi sih bukan hal baru buat Hiroto. Meski waktu kuliah dulu dia tidak pernah ikut UKM teater, tapi begini-begini Hiroto punya bakat untuk berakting dan melakukan improvisasi di setiap waktu. Ditambah dia juga punya skill ngeles yang bagus lantaran berkali-kali kedapatan bersilat lidah dari omelan Midorikawa dan sampai saat ini masih bisa bernafas.

Mungkin jika suatu hari nanti perusahaan yang Hiroto pimpin bangkrut, dia bisa beralih profesi sebagai dosen dan mengajar dengan mata kuliah "Bersilat Lidah" setelah itu menghasilkan sarjana-sarjana muda yang jago ngeles dengan dalih "Improvisasi" serta berdedikasi tinggi terhadap nusa dan bangsa. Oh, dunia bakal kiamat!

Di waktu-waktu biasa, Hiroto memang bisa dengan mudah menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan dan melakukan improvisasi, tapi sekarang beda cerita.

Saat ini Hiroto lagi berdiri di depan ruang rapat. Matanya menatap nanar dewan direksi dan para pemegang saham yang mengenakan setelan jas hitam. Para dewan direksi dan para pemegang saham balik menatap Hiroto dengan intens.

Di sudut pandang orang biasa, pandangan para dewan direksi dan pemegang saham itu biasa-biasa saja.

Di pikiran Hiroto, tatapan semua orang di ruang rapat mengingatkannya pada para bos mafia sangar di film-film ber-_genre_ _suspense _yang sering ia tonton bareng temennya waktu masih kuliah dulu. Yang kurang cuma kacamata hitam dan pistol di sela pinggul mereka.

Duh, Gusti... rasanya Hiroto ingin terjun payung dari ruang rapat dan nggak balik-balik lagi.

"Jadi... bisa Anda tunjukkan pada kami data-datanya?"

Asma Hiroto rasanya kambuh waktu seorang pemegang saham menanyakan masalah data.

"A-Ah, i-itu..." Hiroto bingung harus bagaimana menjelaskannya. Dia melirik Midorikawa yang duduk di ujung meja, tapi yang bersangkutan malah balik memandang dengan tatapan tajam yang seakan berkata, "katanya mau improvisasi! Gimana, sih!" dan itu sukses membuat Hiroto jadi makin keder.

"Itu... da-datanya... aku—"

"Anda tidak bisa menunjukkan pada kami data-datanya?"

Hiroto diam. Dia menyerah. Saat ini tidak ada kesempatan buatnya untuk berkelit.

"Bukankah kami sudah meminta Anda untuk menyiapkan data-data itu sejak jauh-jauh hari?" Sekarang suara sang pemegang saham itu makin terdengar berat. Mungkin saat ini dia benar-benar merasa kecewa karena makhluk berambut merah itu sudah membuat kepercayaannya luntur. "Saya pikir Anda orang yang tepat untuk menjalankan proyek ini, ternyata saya salah duga rupanya."

Pemegang saham itu kemudian berdiri, lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang rapat.

"Saya akan cari perusahaan yang lebih kompeten untuk memegang proyek ini."

Dengan itu, Hiroto gagal mendapatkan proyek bernilai 100 juta Yen. Dan sebagai asisten, Midorikawa sukses menerima teguran pedas dari dewan direksi karena dianggap gagal membantu Hiroto.

* * *

**Inazuma Eleven/GO! (c) Level-5**

**Aku Mau Mama! (c) Lunlun Caldia**

* * *

Hiroto setengah berlari menyamai langkah Midorikawa yang berjalan dengan emosi yang meletup-letup di koridor.

Pemuda cantik yang menjabat sebagai asisten pribadi Hiroto itu baru saja dapat teguran pedas dari dewan direksi yang membuat kepalanya seakan mau pecah. Rupanya para dewan direksi menganggap kegagalan Hiroto mendapatkan proyek senilai 100 juta Yen adalah karena dia yang tidak becus menjadi asisten Hiroto. Dengan semua omelan dan tuduhan itu, sontak saja mood Midorikawa langsung hancur seketika. Yang salah kan Hiroto, kenapa malah dia yang dimarahin?!

"Midorikawa, pelan-pelan sedikit dong jalannya." Seakan tidak bisa membaca situasi, Hiroto malah bicara seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Melihat Midorikawa tidak menghentikan langkahnya, pemuda berambut merah itu refleks memanggil, "Oi, Midorikawa! Aku bilang tunggu, kan?"

Tak ada respon.

"Midorikawa!"

Masih tidak ada respon.

"Oii, Midorikawa~"

Tanpa Hiroto sadari, ia telah mengaktifkan sumbu dinamit di kepala Midorikawa.

Midorikawa menghentakkan kakinya kesal, lalu berbalik. Sambil memasang pelototan paling mematikan, ia menjawab dengan judes, "APA?!"

Hiroto langsung mingkem lantaran diteriaki sama asistennya. Dalam hati dia mikir, ini asisten kurang ajar banget berani teriak sama atasan.

"I-itu... kau berjalan terlalu cepat," Hiroto menggaruk pelipisnya salah tingkah. "Dan lagi... kau... tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu, Midorikawa. Kau ini, senewen sekali. Mirip orang PMS, atau jangan-jangan emang lagi PMS?"

Empat sudut segitiga siku-siku bermunculan di pelipis Midorikawa.

"Emangnya gue sekarang senewen dan jadi mirip sama orang yang lagi PMS begini gara-gara siapa? Ha?!" Cukup sudah. Kesabaran Midorikawa sudah habis. Dia bahkan sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan lidahnya untuk tidak mengucapkan gue-elu yang notabene-nya adalah bahasa paling kasar dan jarang ia gunakan.

Hiroto kicep.

"Dengar ya, Hiroto, kalau seandainya kamu nggak ceroboh dan membuat laptopmu mati, kita pasti udah dapet proyek 100 juta Yen itu!" Midorikawa kembali mengomel.

"...Tapi, itu, kan, kecelakaan..."

"Justru karena kecelakaan itu!" Midorikawa memegang kepalanya. "Aku nggak rela dimarahin dewan direksi cuma gara-gara kesalahan sembrono yang kamu lakuin!"

"Ya... itu sih nasib jadi asisten."

"Diem lo!"

Hiroto makin kicep.

Midorikawa yang lagi sentimen begini memang lebih galak dari anjing liar yang suka berkeliaran di komplek perumahannya. Hiroto bahkan curiga jika Midorikawa yang masuk dalam _angry mode_ (bukan_ angry bird_) seperti sekarang ini bisa menggigit seseorang sampai mati.

Melihat kondisi emosi asistennya itu, Hiroto pun memberi pandangan simpatik kepadanya. Lalu dengan gayanya yang sok bijak dan tanpa dosa (beri stabilo pada kata 'tanpa dosa'), dia berkata, "Sudahlah, Midorikawa. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu."

"Apa-apaan itu!" Midorikawa menjerit frustasi. Dia lalu menunjuk sang CEO tepat di depan wajah. "Kau! Kau bilang rapatnya akan baik-baik saja! Kau bilang akan bertanggung jawab! Mana tanggung jawab yang kamu bilang? Mana, Hiroto? Manaa?"

Kemudian, drama berjudul, "Aku Menunggu Tanggung Jawabmu" pun dimulai.

Hiroto memegang kedua pundak asistennya itu. "Aku sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin, Midorikawa. Kau tadi lihat sendiri, kan?"

"Tapi kamu nggak sungguh-sungguh, Hiroto! Kamu nggak serius!"

"Cuma itu bentuk pertanggungjawaban yang bisa aku kasih ke kamu."

Jawaban Hiroto yang barusan sebenarnya lebih mirip seperti jawaban seorang pemuda yang habis ketahuan menghamili anak gadis kepala desa, dan tak pelak, kalimat itu pun memberi kesan ambigu yang begitu dahsyat bagi siapa pun yang mendengarnya.

Hiroto adalah orang yang daya pikirnya setingkat dengan amuba. Lambat. Jadi, dia ngerasa _fine-fine _aja ngeluarin kalimat barusan.

Namun, tidak halnya dengan para pegawai yang sedaritadi memperhatikan mereka.

Para pegawai yang ada di sekitar koridor pun akhirnya gatel sendiri dan sibuk kasak-kusuk. Saling berbisik.

"Itu Hiroto-_san _kenapa, sih? Kok ngomongnya tanggung jawab-tanggung jawab gitu?"

"Nggak tau. Dia abis hamilin anak orang kali."

"Hamilin anak orang, apa hamilin asistennya sendiri?"

"Midorikawa maksudnya?"

"Iya, siapa lagi. Yang nuntut tanggung jawab dari Hiroto-_san, _kan, dia."

"Oh, iya kali, ya."

Oke, lupakan bisik-bisik para pegawai biadab itu. Kita kembali pada Hiroto yang masih naruh tangannya di pundak Midorikawa, dan Midorikawa yang memandang balik Hiroto.

Jadi, Hiroto masih merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan kalimatnya yang _oh-so-very-smart _barusan. Di sisi lain, Midorikawa merasa Hiroto benar-benar lagi nyari ribut lantaran mengatakan hal semacam itu di depannya. Harga diri Midorikawa sebagai seorang laki-laki tulen serasa dimutilasi oleh makhluk ganteng berambut merah mentereng itu.

"Jadi, Midorikawa, soal tanggung jaw—"

**PLAK!**

Midorikawa sudah keburu mendaratkan satu tamparan keras di pipi mulus Hiroto sebelum kalimatnya selesai diucapkan.

"Eh? Kenapa aku ditampar?" Hiroto protes sambil mengusap wajahnya. Memastikan wajah indahnya tidak lecet. Bisa gawat, kan, kalau sampai kena gores. Wajah adalah aset berharga buat Hiroto.

Midorikawa mengabaikan aksi protes Hiroto, membuang muka, lalu pergi meninggalkan pria krimson yang masih sibuk misuh-misuh karena ditampar tanpa alasan.

* * *

Masaki melangkah menyusuri trotoar jalan dengan wajah lesu. Anak itu memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku celana dan kakinya menendang-nendang kerikil kecil. Sinar jingga yang berasal dari matahari terbenam menyiram sekujur tubuh anak itu.

Begini nih, kebiasaan Masaki kalau _mood_-nya sedang _down_; jalan sambil menunduk dan menendang batu kerikil. Mirip banget sama pose personil boyband yang lagi syuting video klip lagu galau dan menyuruh semua pendengarnya untuk _move on_. Coba deh, kalau Masaki lebih tinggi sedikiiiit saja, pasti dia makin mirip personil boyband.

Seharian ini, Masaki memang kelihatan lesu dan tidak bersemangat. Dari saat masih di kelas, di kantin, bahkan saat latihan sepak bola tadi dia juga kelihatan tidak bersemangat. Bahkan Masaki diam saja dan tak menyahut ketika Tsurugi memanggilnya "boncel" dengan amat sangat biadab.

Pikiran anak itu terus melayang pada kejadian semalam. Saat ia bilang pada papanya jika ia sangat menginginkan seorang Mama. Saat papanya kelihatan kaget. Dan... saat tiba-tiba papanya meringkuk di depan laptop lengkap dengan hawa-hawa setan sebagai aksesoris di belakangnya.

Apa papanya tidak senang mendengar permintaan Masaki?

Apa kali ini papanya tidak akan mengabulkan keinginannya?

Jika memang benar, lalu setelah ini Masaki harus bersikap seperti apa di depan ayah angkatnya itu?

"Mama, buatkan aku kari untuk malam, ya?"

Sebuah suara bernada tinggi khas anak-anak tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam indera pendengaran Masaki dan menariknya keluar dari lamunan.

Ia mendongak, dan langsung mendapati seorang anak perempuan berjalan keluar dari dalam mini market sambil menggandeng tangan ibunya. Tangan sang ibu yang satu lagi terlihat membawa satu kantung plastik putih. Jelas sekali mereka habis belanja.

Si ibu terlihat memberi senyum hangat dan penuh kasih pada sang anak sebelum menjawab, "Ya, Mama akan masakkan kari yang enak untukmu."

Sang anak tersenyum lebar dan panjang. Terlihat senang dengan jawaban sang ibu. "Terima kasih, Mama! Aku sayang Mama!"

Kemudian yang terdengar selanjutnya adalah tawa hangat dari keduanya.

Masaki menggigit bibir dalamnya lalu mendesah berat dan panjang.

Dia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa dirinya iri melihat keakraban antara ibu dan anak semacam tadi dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Sebagai anak, tentu dia punya naluri yang haus akan kasih sayang dan belai lembut yang hanya bisa didapat dari seorang ibu. Bukan oleh seorang ayah. Apalagi seorang ayah angkat.

Anak itu terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas panjang dan memutar arah.

Dia tidak jadi pulang ke rumah.

* * *

Midorikawa masuk ke dalam _lift _ apartemen dan menekan tombol menuju lantai tujuannya. Tangan pemuda berwajah cantik itu menenteng sebuah _box_ berisi dua potong _cake _yang barusan dia beli di toko kue yang letaknya tak jauh dari apartemennya.

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling menguras emosi bagi seorang Midorikawa. Setelah tadi pagi mendapat berita mengejutkan dari Hiroto jika data yang dibutuhkan untuk rapat telah lenyap, siangnya Midorikawa harus dapat jatah omelan dari dewan direksi. Kalau itu belum dianggap parah, tadi dewan direksi masih sempat memberinya segunung map berisi dokumen dan laporan yang harus terlebih dahulu ia kerjakan sebelum diberikan pada Hiroto.

Seandainya di dalam tubuh Midorikawa ada bom atomnya, mungkin dia sudah meledak berkali-kali.

Malang sekali nasib pemuda cantik yang satu ini.

Karena itulah, saat jam pulang kerja tiba, Midorikawa langsung kabur dan mampir ke sebuah toko kue di dekat apartemennya. Ia begitu bernafsu membeli makanan manis untuk memperbaiki _mood_-nya. Khusus hari itu, Midorikawa punya pantangan untuk tidak berhadapan dengan yang kecut-kecut. Muka Hiroto, misalnya.

Begitu pintu _lift _terbuka, ia menghembuskan napasnya keras-keras; sekali lagi mencoba menghilangkan penat dalam dirinya, sebelum keluar dari sana.

Midorikawa mengeryitkan alisnya ketika mendapati ada seorang anak kecil yang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.

Pasti mau namu, pikirnya.

Dalam kondisi normal, Midorikawa biasanya akan langsung mengusir siapapun yang berani bertamu ke rumahnya dengan bilang, "Ngapain lo ke rumah gue? Nggak tau gue lagi bad mood, gini? Pegi sono!"

Tapi, entah kenapa, untuk kali ini Midorikawa merasa perlu membuat pengecualian.

"Tumben sekali kau main ke apartemenku, Masaki," sapanya ketika ia berhenti di hadapan anak tersebut.

"Ah, Ryuuji-_san_!" Masaki sedikit berjingkat karena Midorikawa tiba-tiba saja muncul. Dia lalu menggaruk pelipisnya, salah tingkah. "_Ano_... aku tiba-tiba saja ingin main ke tempat Ryuuji-san. Tidak apa-apa, kan...?"

Midorikawa tertawa pelan. "Boleh-boleh saja," jawabnya. "Tapi...," Midorikawa memperhatikan Masaki yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. Dia mengerjap. "kenapa kau belum ganti baju? Apa kau belum pulang ke rumah, Masaki?"

Masaki menunduk. "Belum," lirihnya.

"Berarti kau belum bilang pada Papamu jika kau main ke sini?"

Masaki tidak menjawab. Sejujurnya, Papa adalah alasan kenapa Masaki tidak langsung pulang ke rumah. Anak itu takut sikap papanya akan berubah karena ucapan Masaki semalam.

Melihat Masaki yang tiba-tiba saja diam, Midorikawa mau tak mau langsung bisa menebak jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara ayah dan anak angkat itu. Jangan salah, galak-galak begini, insting Midorikawa kuat lho, pemirsa!

Dengan sebuah helaan nafas, Midorikawa merogoh saku celananya, mengambil kunci, memasukkannya ke lubang pintu, lalu membukanya.

"Masuklah," ujar Midorikawa. Sebuah senyum hangat masih ia tempelkan di wajah.

Masaki tersenyum lebar, lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam. "Terima kasih, Ryuuji-_san_." gumamnya.

* * *

Hampir setiap ruangan dalam apartemen Midorikawa didominasi oleh warna putih. Mulai dari pintu masuk sampai ruang tamu, dindingnya didominasi oleh warna putih. Kecuali untuk dapur yang dilapisi warna krem.

Tidak ada terlalu banyak perabotan di tempat Midorikawa. Cuma barang-barang yang benar-benar dibutuhkan saja.

Masaki mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah sofa panjang berbahan kulit berwarna hitam yang gagah berdiri di atas karpet cokelat muda dan menghadap tepat ke sebuah televisi plasma. Sedangkan Midorikawa sendiri langsung melangkah ke dapur, mengambil sesuatu untuk dihidangkan pada Masaki.

Untuk ukuran seorang pria bujang, apartemen Midorikawa bisa dibilang rapi. Sangat rapi malah.

Tidak terlihat ada baju kotor yang berceceran di lantai atau tergeletak di sandaran kursi. Tidak ada kotak bekas pizza yang lupa dibuang. Tidak ada sisa-sisa makan malam yang berserakkan dan menimbulkan bau tidak sedap. Bahkan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan laba-laba di tempat itu.

Seandainya semua lelaki bujang seperti Midorikawa, pasti dunia bakal jadi lebih baik.

"_Ano_, Ryuuji-_san _ tidak perlu repot-repot," Masaki berujar ketika Midorikawa kembali dari dapur dan meletakkan piring kecil berisi sepotong _cake _ dan segelas penuh _orange_ jus di atas _cofee table _berwarna abu-abu dimana beberapa majalah dan koran berserakan, sepertinya belum sempat dibereskan oleh sang empunya.

"_Aa_, tidak masalah, Masaki," Midorikawa menjawab sambil ikut duduk di samping anak itu. "Maaf ya, di tempatku tidak ada makanan apa-apa."

Masaki menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak. Ini saja sudah cukup."

Anak itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sepotong cake yang dihidangkan Midorikawa. _Strawberry cheese cake_. Makanan kesukaan Masaki.

Seketika itu pula, wajah anak itu berubah berseri lengkap dengan efek _sparkle-sparkle_ yang membuat wajah anak itu terlihat makin unyu. _Background _kembang-kembang yang entah dari mana datangnya juga menjadi aksesoris tambahan kala cake itu masuk ke dalam tenggorokan.

"Enaaaak~!" Masaki bahkan tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk berteriak "enak". Untung dia nggak kepengen teriak "maknyus" atau semacamnya.

Midorikawa yang melihat tingkah Masaki cuma bisa tertawa pelan.

Sebenarnya, _cake_ yang saat ini dimakan Masaki adalah stok makanan manis yang mau Midorikawa makan untuk mengembalikan _mood_-nya. Tapi, tidak apa-apa lah. Toh, masih ada sisa sepotong lagi.

"Jadi... Masaki,"

"Hmm?" Anak itu menengadah sambil tetap memakan _cake_-nya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang ke rumah?"

Seperti sebelumnya, Masaki mendadak diam. Tangan anak itu berhenti menyendok _strawberry cheese cake_ di hadapannya. Midorikawa refleks mengeryit. "Kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Aku... aku takut Papa marah padaku."

"Heee?" Midorikawa mengerjap. "Marah bagaimana?"

"Semalam, aku ke ruang kerja Papa. Lalu..."

"Lalu?"

"Aku minta mama sama Papa."

Reaksi yang bisa Midorikawa keluarkan saat itu cuma satu. Mangap.

"Masaki bilang, dia mau seorang Mama."

Ternyata yang Hiroto katakan tadi siang benar. Anak ini, Masaki, minta mama.

_Mama...  
_

_Mama...  
_

_Mama..._

Sama seperti reaksi Hiroto kemarin malam, tiba-tiba saja Midorikawa mendapati kata-kata itu memantul di telinganya.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Oh, tidak, tidak. Seharian dimarahi dewan direksi pasti melemahkan indera pendengarnya dan meningkatkan daya imajinasinya. Ini pasti ilusi, kan?

Midorikawa menatap sepasang permata cokelat milik Masaki yang berkilat inosen.

"Kau... tidak sungguh-sungguh, kan, Masaki?"

Masaki mengerjap. "Eh?"

"Maksudku, kau tidak sungguh-sungguh mau mama, kan?"

"Ryuuji-_san_ ngomong apa, sih? Jelas aku serius, dong!" Masaki memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. "Memangnya kenapa, sih? Ada yang salah kalau aku minta mama?"

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku, Masaki..." Midorikawa terdiam sejenak. Menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan dia katakan pada anak itu. Meminta seorang mama, bukankah itu artinya Masaki menyuruh Hiroto untuk segera menikah?

Oke, memang sudah waktunya bagi Hiroto untuk melepas titel lajang yang melekat di dirinya.

Tapi, masalahnya sekarang adalah... memangnya ada yang mau nikah sama _drama-queen _sinting macam Hiroto?

Midorikawa saja kalau tidak terpaksa juga ogah jadi asisten Hiroto.

Pria cantik itu kembali menatap Masaki. Diperhatikannya wajah serta mata anak itu. Ia tidak bisa memungkiri jika Masaki membutuhkan figur seorang ibu. Anak itu usianya masih belasan, dan kehadiran seorang ayah saja tidaklah cukup.

"Memangnya Masaki benar-benar mau punya mama?" Midorikawa bertanya dengan nada hati-hati.

Masaki menjawab dengan anggukan pelan. "Tapi... Papa sepertinya tidak senang. Habisnya, semalam dia langsung pundung sambil megangin laptop gitu."

Eh?

Pundung sambil megang laptop?

Kemudian Midorikawa teringat dengan insiden semburan kopi yang diceritakan Hiroto pagi tadi. Seandainya Masaki tahu jika saat itu Hiroto pundung karena laptopnya yang berisi data-data berharga mati dan bukan karena marah padanya. Duh, rasanya saat itu juga Midorikawa mau ketawa garing.

"Aku, kan, cuma mau Papa menikah supaya aku bisa punya orang yang bisa dipanggil 'Mama'."

Midorikawa terdiam saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Masaki. Sedikit banyak, pemuda bersurai hijau itu mengerti dengan perasaan anak itu. Dalam hati, dia ingin sekali melakukan sesuatu untuk Masaki. Tapi apa? Menyuruh Hiroto untuk segera mencari pendamping wanita? Yah, bisa saja, sih. Tapi, masalahnya... apa Midorikawa rela?

Eh?

Midorikawa menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia mikir apa, sih? Kenapa dia jadi egois begini?

Pemuda pemilik sepasang mata _onyx _itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Masaki. Sempat ada keheningan yang merayap sebelum Midorikawa memutuskan untuk mengelus puncak kepala Masaki dan berujar, "Tenang saja. Aku akan berusaha membujuk Hiroto untuk mencarikan mama buatmu."

**[ To Be Continued ]**

* * *

****Silahkan timpuk saya karena bikin chapter yang garing begini #pundung

Btw, ada yang berkenan untuk menghibur saya yang sedang galau karena KRS dengan review?


	3. Chapter 3

Nggak berasa ya, udah sebulan lebih nggak update (basa-basi doang, sebenernya sih berasa-berasa aja). Sejujurnya saya emang lagi nggak napsu buat nulis fanfic. Why oh why? Saya sendiri juga nggak ngerti. Entah karena dosen saya yang kebanyakan ngasih tugas hingga saya nggak punya waktu buat nulis, atau emang karena saya baru aja sadar bahwa nulis fanfic itu perlu waktu yang lumayan panjang hingga akhirnya saya jadi males. Well, saya sendiri juga nggak tahu.

But, nevertheless, here I am. Writing again. Ready to continuing my story (and maybe make another one lol)!

Pas saya baru mau login di sini lagi, hal pertama yang saya pikir adalah... "Gila! Udah lama banget gue nggak update. Kalo cerita ini diibaratkan rumah, mungkin cerita gue udah penuh debu dan sarang laba-laba! Kira-kira para penghuni FIEI masih inget sama cerita abal ini nggak, ya?" Hahaha... Sumpah lebay abis.

Setelah ngebersihin sarang laba-laba, debu, dan mayat Pithecanthropus Erectus, cerita ini akhirnya kembali di-update supaya bisa layak untuk kalian baca.

Tepuk tangan. #ditusukbambu

* * *

**Warning:** AU, OOC, pengabusean karakter dengan sangat biadab, lack of humor, garing, gaje, possibly typo(s), etc. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.  
**Disclaimer: ** Inazuma Eleven/GO! adalah milik Level-5. Saya nggak ada niat buat ngambil copyright Hiroto, kok *eh. I gain no commercial advantages. This story created for entertaiment purposes only.

* * *

_Dear diary,_

Ada empat hal yang membuatku sedih hari ini.

Pertama, indeks sialku hari ini berlebihan. Tadi siang, aku kehilangan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan proyek bernilai 100 juta Yen PLUS kena tampar Midorikawa. Pertama kali dalam sejarah, ada ASISTEN yang berani menampar BOS! Keren nggak, tuh?

(Midorikawa memang asisten durhaka. Beraninya dia melukai wajah perawanku. Dasar durhaaaka! Semoga dia dijebloskan ke neraka jahanam secepatnya!)

Aku sedang mempertimbangkan pikiranku untuk memecat dia, setelah itu menyewa pengacara terbaik di kota untuk memerkarakan kasus penamparan ini ke ranah hukum dan komnas HAM (kalau perlu pada Kak Seto) atas tuduhan perlakuan tidak menyenangkan dan tindak penganiayaan. Mungkin setelah itu Midorikawa akan ditangkap, digiring ke pengadilan, dikenakan pasal berlapis, dan dipenjara seumur hidup. Oke, itu jahat.

Kedua, aku mulai merasa ketampananku—_please_, jangan ada yang sirik, aku memang tampan— mulai membawa pengaruh negatif dengan menarik orang-orang aneh—kalau tidak mau disebut sinting— ke arahku. Buat yang satu ini, aku sudah tidak mengerti lagi bagaimana cara menjelaskannya. Saat aku menulis ini, aku sedang duduk di ruang tamu sambil memegang... boneka Kappa.

Kenapa aku mau memegang benda seperti ini? Karena sewaktu aku keluar dari kantor, tiba-tiba saja ada orang _random_ berkepala hijau dan berkacamata menghampiriku. Ia memberiku boneka ini sambil berkata, "Ramalan Oha-asa bilang, _lucky item_-mu untuk hari ini adalah boneka Kappa, nanodayo. _Lucky item_ untuk orang ber-zodiac Cancer sepertiku adalah syal merah jambu." [1] Kemudian dia pergi begitu saja seperti angin lalu. Siyuuuuuuu. Itu tiga puluh detik paling aneh sekaligus _intermezzo _ paling _absurb _ yang pernah muncul di hidupku. Serius.

Ketiga, setelah sampai di rumah aku tidak bisa menemukan anak kesayanganku—ehem, Masaki, ehem— di mana-mana. Aku sudah mencarinya di semua tempat. Kamar, dapur, kamar mandi, lemari pakaian, rak piring, tempat pakaian kotor, dan kulkas. Bukan, aku membuka kulkas bukan untuk mencari Masaki, tapi mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan. Aku baru pulang kerja, dan aku lapar. Ya, aku curhat colongan.

Oke, kembali ke Masaki. Jadi, aku bingung karena tidak bisa menemukan anak itu. Sebagai Ayah yang baik, rajin menabung, dan pandai berhitung (kalau mau tertawa, tertawa saja. Toh, _author_ laknat yang membuatku menulis hal nista begini juga sudah habis-habisan menertawaiku) aku panik. Aku khawatir sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Masaki.

Bagaimana jika Masaki tersesat? Bagaimana jika Masaki diculik orang tidak kenal? Oh, anak itu masih 13, Tuhan! Anak usia segitu masih rawan dan menjadi target penculikan para pengidap pedofilia! Aku tidak rela Masaki-ku disentuh om-om _random!_

Didorong oleh pikiran-pikiran buruk yang terus bergentayangan di kepalaku, aku berjalan mondar-mondir mengelilingi ruang tamu. Lumayan lho, capek. Kira-kira jumlah kalori yang terbakar berapa banyak, ya?

Setelah 30 menit mondar-mandir tanpa arti, ponselku berdering. Midorikawa memanggil. Kali ini dia tidak menelpon untuk memarahiku—ini patut diberi apresiasi, mengingat tabiat Midorikawa yang selalu menelpon hanya untuk memberiku omelan lengkap dengan ancaman paling mengerikan abad ini _("Hiroto! Kau dimana?! Rapat sebentar lagi akan dimulai! Kalau kau tidak datang dalam 10 menit, aku bersumpah akan membakar seluruh koleksi foto Endou yang ada di kamarmu!")_. Tepuk tangan. Dia menelponku untuk mengabarkan jika Masaki sedang ada di tempatnya. Aku disuruh menjemput anak itu karena malam sudah larut.

Senang? Pasti. Lega? Ya iya, lah. Ayah mana yang tidak lega begitu tahu jika anak yang dikhawatirkannya berada dalam kondisi yang baik-baik saja? Sayangnya, senyumku tidak bertahan lama. Kenapa? Ini berhubungan dengan yang keempat.

Keempat, _attitude _ Midorikawa makin lama makin membuatku ingin secepatnya gantung diri di pohon toge.

Coba bayangkan, tidak ada angin tidak hujan tiba-tiba saja dia menyuruhku untuk... menikah. Yep. Menikah. Kurang jelas? Biar kubantu mengeja. M-E-N-I-K-A-H. Menikah.

Kalau aku sedang minum kopi, aku berani bersumpah jika kejadian 'semburan maut' seperti yang terjadi pada _chapter_ pertama kemarin akan kembali terulang. Hanya saja, yang dijadikan objek pendaratan kopinya adalah wajah eksotis milik Midorikawa. Karena, demi Dora dan Naruto yang lagi berantem gara-gara berebut jam tayang... AKU BAHKAN BELUM PUNYA CALON ISTRI!

Aku menyalahkan ketidaksiapanku memiliki calon istri pada satu orang: RAIMON NATSUMI!

Wanita itu sudah mencuri start dengan menikahi Endou-_kun_—orang yang selama ini ingin sekali aku nikahi. Ya, sosok yang sebenarnya sangat ingin aku nikahi adalah Endou-_kun_. Dia adalah sosok sempurna yang pernah melintas di hidupku. Rambut cokelat gelap. Kulit tan. Bibir yang selalu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. Dia lebih dari sempurna.

Tapi, rupanya alam semesta punya rencananya sendiri, dan nampaknya recananya itu adalah agar kita saling berpisah jalan. Aku tidak bisa memilikinya. Dan jalan yang memisahkan aku dan Endou-_kun_ adalah sosok Natsumi.

Ironis.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku putus asa.

Dramatis.

Midorikawa tahu jika aku benar-benar belum memiliki pandangan ke depan mengenai pernikahan. Jangankan tentang itu, dia bahkan tahu jika aku sama sekali belum punya calonnya. Akhirnya, dengan terpaksa—coret— dengan senang hati Midorikawa mau membantuku mencari wanita yang pantas untuk menjadi pendamping bagiku.

Aku tadinya menolak mentah-mentah dengan alasan klise; 'aku mau fokus dengan pekerjaanku'. Namun, setelah bicara selama kurang lebih satu setengah jam, Midorikawa tetap memaksaku untuk segera menikah, dan ketika aku bertanya mengapa dia bersikeras menyuruhku menikah, dia memberikan satu jawaban yang ironisnya, sewaktu aku mendengarnya, malah membuatku telak mematung.

_"Masaki butuh seseorang yang bisa memberinya perhatian. Bukan perhatian yang sudah selama ini kau beri, tapi lebih dari itu."  
_

Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, jadi aku bisa dengan jelas menangkap makna yang tersembunyi di balik kalimatnya. Masaki butuh sosok seorang ibu.

Sampai ke tahap ini, aku benar-benar merasa seperti orang paling egois di dunia. Aku awalnya selalu mengira jika Masaki senang-senang saja hidup bersamaku. Tapi, nyatanya tidak. Masaki tetap membutuhkan figur seorang ibu. Dan fakta itu sama sekali tidak bisa diganggu-gugat.

Jadi... dengan terpaksa (dan memang terpaksa!) aku menuruti kata-kata Midorikawa. Mulai besok aku akan memulai pencarianku menemukan seorang wanita yang tepat dan akan segera menikahinya.

(Walau aku tidak sepenuhnya yakin bisa segera menemukan sosok itu)

_With love_,  
Hiroto

Ps: Maaf atas segala keunyuan di atas.

* * *

**Inazuma Eleven/GO! (c) Level-5  
Aku Mau Mama! (c) Lunlun Caldia  
**

* * *

Hiroto menghela nafas panjang lalu menutup laptopnya (ini laptop yang baru dibelinya tadi sore. Laptop lamanya yang mati sudah ia lempar ke tempat sampah), menyudahi sesi kegiatan menulis di jurnal pribadi.

Setengah jam yang lalu, setelah melewati pembicaraan panjang yang menguras energi dan membuatnya tiada henti _ngebatin_, Hiroto pulang dari rumah Midorikawa sambil menggendong Masaki. Anak bermata cokelat itu sudah tertidur lelap ketika Hiroto sampai di tempat Midorikawa, hingga Hiroto harus menggendongnya agar bisa membawanya pulang dan menidurkannya di kamar.

Pria pemilik helaian rambut merah itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa yang empuk. Dia memijit ujung hidungnya, penat. Bertahun-tahun menjalani kehidupan sebagai seorang CEO yang super sibuk, dia belum pernah merasa sepenat ini.

Dia mengerling cepat jam yang bergeming di dinding. Pukul 11. Sudah lewat waktu tidur, tapi beban pikiran tidak mengijinkan matanya untuk menutup dan membuatnya terus memikirkan keputusannya dalam hal mencari seorang pendamping hidup.

Memikirkan sesuatu sampai tidak bisa tidur itu bukan-Hiroto-banget, dan tiba-tiba memutuskan mencari pendamping hidup itu sama-sekali-bukan-Hiroto-banget.

Hiroto pusing.

Desahan nafas lelah kemudian terdengar.

_Yah, doakan saja supaya wanita yang akan kunikahi nanti punya kemiripan dengan Endou-kun_, harapnya.

.

.

.

Esok paginya, hari perdana pencarian istri untuk Hiroto pun resmi dimulai. Terdengar seperti sayembara memang.

Hati Hiroto sebenarnya galau. Di satu sisi, dia malas. Di sisi lain, Hiroto merasa dirinya keren banget. Biasanya cuma malas-malasan di balik layar laptop, nyuruh-nyuruh (baca: memperbudak) Midorikawa sampai yang bersangkutan ngamuk, guling-guling pas disuruh rapat, eh taunya sekarang mau serius cari pendamping hidup dan nikah. Dia sudah bisa membayangkan _headline _yang akan terpampang di koran pagi begitu semua orang tahu tentang pernikahannya nanti. Kira-kira bunyinya nanti pasti seperti ini:

**"Kira Hiroto, CEO Kira Financial Group, Resmi Menikah dan ****Mengakhiri Masa Lajangnya****." **

Berita itu pasti jadi Trending Topic di TWITTER 6 bulan, hot thread KASKUS 8 minggu, masuk investigasi INSERT 14 hari, dan diliput majalah FEMINA. Hiroto juga bakal dapat undangan dari OPRAH, makan malam khusus dengan Presiden, dapat Bintang Tanda Jasa, dapat bonus 300 sms, dan... GOUENJI PASTI NGIRI!

Keren. Pake banget.

Mengusung slogan sebuah partai, lebih cepat lebih baik, maka Hiroto memutuskan tidak ingin berlama-lama menunggu.

"Dua minggu!" Hiroto mengacungkan dua jari. Posenya mengingatkan kita pada salah satu artis dangdut yang muncul di sebuah iklan mie instan ber-_quote_; "_Duuaaaa~_"

Midorikawa mengerjap. "Apanya yang dua minggu?"

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya, dalam dua minggu ini kau harus berhasil menemukan pasangan yang tepat buatku. Di dua minggu ini, aku juga harus sudah menikah dan membawa Mama buat Masaki!" ujar Hiroto sambil mengabaikan faktor _kecil_ seperti; bahwa mencari istri sulit.

"Hir, mencari pasangan itu tidak seperti mencari sepatu yang sekali lirik langsung bisa bilang suka dan cocok. Wanita itu rumit. Jauh lebih _rumit_ dari tesis seorang ilmuwan pembuat roket." Midorikawa menanggapi bijak, seolah tahu segalanya. Padahal sendirinya tidak paham.

"Midorikawa, aku tidak mau mendengar ceramahmu."

"Aku bukan mau ceramah. Tapi, sebagai asisten, aku hanya menyarankanmu untuk lebih bijak—"

"Pokoknya, kalau sampai dalam dua minggu aku tidak dapat istri, gajimu kupotong lima puluh persen!"

"JANGAN!" Midorikawa, sang asisten yang dari tadi menggelar pidato bijak, langsung menjerit. Tak rela gaji bulanannya jadi korban. Menerima gaji penuh saja Midorikawa masih harus makan mie instan tiap akhir bulan, sekarang mau didiskon. Gila! Potong gaji di jaman krismon begini sama saja menzalimi hak asasi manusia!

Itulah fakta kehidupan seorang asisten. Walau memakai blazer dan celana rapi, sepatu cling-cling habis disemir, dalamnya sama merana dengan kuli.

Hiroto memang bos jahanam. Sedikit-sedikit potong gaji. Mandor bangunan saja tidak sekejam itu pada buruhnya.

.

.

.

Walau belum punya bayangan tentang bagaimana istri yang cocok untuk atasannya, Midorikawa berpikir kalau dia masih bisa bertanya tipe wanita ideal yang Hiroto mau. Hitung-hitung sambil mencari sosok gadis yang tepat, karena waktunya benar-benar mepet. Dua minggu. Mempromosikan diri di pinggir jalan juga belum tentu ada yang tertarik.

Begitu waktu makan siang tiba, pasangan asisten dan CEO itu pergi ke sebuah restoran yang letaknya tak jauh dari kantor. Midorikawa membawa secarik kertas yang memuat semacam pertanyaan mendetil yang harus Hiroto jawab untuk memudahkan pekerjaannya.

Di restoran, Hiroto pun mulai dijejali pertanyaan. Midorikawa bertanya berapa kali Hiroto pernah pacaran, dan Hiroto menjawab dia belum pernah pacaran. Midorikawa bertanya apakah Hiroto benar-benar tidak punya pengalaman pacaran, dan Hiroto menjawab dia _benar-benar_ tidak punya pengalaman pacaran. Midorikawa bertanya siapa yang bayar makanan, dan Hiroto menjawab bayarnya pakai uang masing-masing. Hiroto pelit.

Tadinya tanya-jawab berlangsung dengan cukup kondusif, sampai akhirnya Midorikawa bertanya dengan nada penasaran, "Apa kaupunya kriteria khusus dalam mencari istri?"

"Aku hanya ingin istriku nanti bisa menjadi seorang figur ibu yang baik bagi Masaki."

"Kau berpikir sejauh itu?" tanya Midorikawa dengan nada penuh tidak percaya bahwa mutan bawang merah di hadapannya memiliki tingkat seleksi wanita yang tinggi.

"Ya."

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus sedalam itu?"

"Karena aku ingin Masaki bahagia dan tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik." Hiroto menjawab dengan ganteng.

"Semua ibu pasti menginginkan anaknya tumbuh dengan baik, Hiroto. Karena itu, mereka juga pasti akan mengajarkan yang baik-baik pada anak mereka. Tidak mungkin ada ibu yang ingin anaknya tumbuh jadi perampok bank _("Ya, bagus. Benar begitu, Nak! Rampok bank itu dan bawa uangnya. Kalau ada yang melawan, cekik dia pakai tali sepatu!"_) atau jadi anak berandalan _("Kalau ada yang berani macam-macam sama kamu, hantam saja kepalanya pakai batu ini, Nak!"), _kan?"

"... Nggak gitu juga, sih."

"..."

"..."

Keduanya terdiam.

.

.

.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu yakin bisa menemukan wanita yang mau denganmu. Maksudku, memangnya ada wanita yang mau menikah denganmu?" tangan Midorikawa menunjuk ke Hiroto yang tengah duduk sambil membolak-balik daftar menu. Menunggu pelayan datang. Perkataan ini jelas adalah sebuah penghinaan besar bagi Hiroto.

"Kau ini gegar otak atau minta kena gegar otak?" tanya Hiroto. Dia kemudian menunjuk ujung kepalanya hingga bagian pinggang; menyuruh Midorikawa memperhatikan fisiknya dari atas sampai bawah. "Kau pikir ada wanita yang akan menolak dinikahi pria tampan seperti aku?"

Hiroto adalah pria yang gagah, sekaligus wangi. Hobinya dulu bermain sepak bola memang tak banyak berpengaruh terhadap tinggi badannya, tetapi membuahkan hasil postur tubuh yang tegap dan memiliki otot perut seperti bentuk martabak. Orang akan berpikiran dua kali sebelum mengundang masalah dengannya dan para wanita akan terlihat seperti habis minum baygon kemudian teler dalam pelukannya. Meski lahir dengan rupa ganteng tiada tara, sampai menginjak usia 24 tahun pun statusnya masih lajang.

"Ya... ya... aku tahu kaupunya penampilan menarik," ujar Midorikawa sembari melayangkan mata ke atas, "tapi kenapa kutukan jomblo masih belum mau lepas darimu?"

"Aku ini _single_. Yang kena kutukan jomblo hina itu Gouenji." Hiroto merasa kesal karena sang asisten pribadi menyamakan dirinya bernasib sama dengan para fakir asmara berjiwa hampa dan kelu.

Hiroto adalah anak terkutuk yang selalu meledek Gouenji Shuuya, dengan sebutan jomblo hina padahal dirinya sendiri tak jauh beda dengan para fakir asmara yang banyak bergelimpangan.

"Bukannya jomblo dengan _single_ itu sama?"

"Sok pinter!" sembur Hiroto. "Jomblo sama _single_ itu beda."

"... Bedanya apa?"

"Beda kasta!"

.

.

.

**Kira Hiroto**, 24 tahun, minta digilas truk manggis.

.

.

.

"Apa kau pernah menyukai seseorang, Hiroto?" Midorikawa kembali bertanya. Kali ini penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Pernah."

"Oh, ya?" Alis Midorikawa naik satu. Tertarik. "Siapa?"

"Endou-_kun_." _Cinta pertamaku_.

Midorikawa tampak tak terkejut dengan jawaban Hiroto. Sejak dulu, dia memang selalu tahu Hiroto punya perasaan istimewa terhadap Endou—mantan kapten sekaligus penjaga gawang tim Inazuma Japan tersebut. "Sayang Endou sudah menikah dengan Natsumi, ya."

Hiroto tersenyum pahit. Matanya penuh dengan kenangan. Kemudian dia tenggelam dalam ingatan di suatu hari di kala dia masih mengenakan seragam tim Genesis dan pertama kali bertemu dengan sosok berambut cokelat tersebut. Kemudian memori berganti ketika dirinya dan Endou memakai seragam Inazuma Japan. Itu adalah saat-saat yang tidak akan Hiroto hapus dari memori sampai akhir hayat. Di saat-saat itulah hati dan setiap serat tubuhnya menyatakan cinta pada Endou.

Dramatis.

Kilasan memori di kepala Hiroto masih terus berkelebat dan dia hanyut di dalamnya. Seorang pelayan datang menanyakan pesanan. Midorikawa kini sibuk membolak-balik daftar menu.

"Kaumau pesan apa, Hiroto?"

"Endou-_kun_ pakai kecap."

"Hah?"

"Oke, oke. Maksudku... Endou-_kun_ saus tiram."

"... Sarap."

.

.

.

Selesai menghabiskan makan siang, mereka tidak langsung kembali ke kantor melainkan duduk-duduk dulu di restoran itu sebentar. Hiroto masih asyik menghabiskan minuman pesanannya, sedangkan Midorikawa sibuk membuat konklusi dari sederet pertanyaan yang telah ia tanyakan pada pria berambut merah itu.

Midorikawa berkata, "Dari pembicaraan selama kurang lebih setengah jam barusan, kita tahu jika pengetahuanmu dalam berhubungan dengan wanita adalah nol besar. Agak susah buatku untuk mencari wanita yang bersedia menjadi pendamping pria tidak berpengalaman."

"Jadi? Kau mau bilang aku tidak pantas punya istri?"

Pemuda berambut hijau itu terdiam sejenak. Mau menjawab jujur, tapi segan. Dia tidak mau kejujurannya malah menyebabkan gajinya dipotong. "Dengar, bagaimana kalau kau coba mendekati wanita yang sudah kau kenal saja? Kurasa itu akan lebih mudah."

"Seperti?"

"Reina, misalnya?"

Hiroto terdiam.

.

.

.

Yagami Reina adalah mantan rekan satu tim Hiroto waktu di Genesis dulu. Dia adalah gadis manis yang baik, rajin menabung dan pandai berhitung. Rambutnya biru muda dan menjuntai halus sampai ke pundak.

Waktu kecil, Hiroto sering bermain dengan Reina. Main masak-masakan, kejar-kejaran, sampai jambak-jambakan. Bisa dibilang, Hiroto dekat dengannya karena Reina dan Hiroto pernah tinggal dan tumbuh di satu atap yang sama bertitel Sun Garden. Saking akrabnya mereka, Hitomiko sampai yakin bila mereka berdua sudah membuat janji akan menikah setelah besar nanti. Walau sebenarnya, adegan ala manga s_hojo _itu tidak pernah terjadi. Buktinya, sekarang Hiroto masih jomblo.

.

.

.

"Kenapa Reina?" Hiroto bertanya dengan alis saling bertaut.

"Karena kau lumayan dekat dengannya?" Midorikawa mengedikkan bahu. "Lagipula, Reina adalah salah satu orang yang dikenal oleh Masaki, kan? Aku pernah membaca sebuah artikel yang bilang jika seorang anak akan lebih baik memiliki orangtua baru dari kalangan orang-orang yang sudah ia kenal. Lebih aman untuk kondisi psikologisnya, begitu." Midorikawa menjawab kalem. Sebenarnya, semua artikel yang pernah ia baca semuanya adalah tentang cara menangani atasan yang menyebalkan. Soal kondisi psikologis anak, dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Oh... jadi begitu, ya?"

"... Iya."

Barusan adalah bukti nyata bahwa kadang kegagalan yang sering dialami oleh para atasan disebabkan oleh asisten mereka sendiri.

Hiroto mengangguk. Setelah beberapa menit berpikir, pria berambut merah itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk percaya dengan kata-kata Midorikawa. "Lalu... sekarang bagusnya bagaimana?"

"Mungkin... besok kita bisa ke Sun Garden dan menemui Reina?"

Kemudian Hiroto buru-buru menyuruh Midorikawa mengosongkan jadwalnya besok. Mereka positif akan pergi ke Sun Garden.

* * *

**[TO BE CONTINUED]**

* * *

**Foot note:**

[1] MIDORIMA SHINTAROU!

* * *

Sebenernya besok saya ada UTS Arabic, dan saya belum belajar samsek. Tapinya malah ngupdate beginian. Hahaha. Oh, maaf kalau makin lama makin garing *ngumpet* err... saya emang nggak fokus ke humor, melainkan ke jalan ceritanya. Yah, walaupun gaje, ini ada plotnya, kok. Beneran. Makasih banyak yang udah review kemariiiin~!

Review? Kritik, saran, dan flame sangat dinanti.


	4. Chapter 4

Special thanks to **Kuroka, Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz, Mist Harmonics, Akari-Hikari, edogawa ruffy**, & **Fuyuri Shimizu** yang udah review chapter kemarin. Dan juga buat kamu, iya, kamu yang udah baca fic ini. Sankyuu~ /haggu

* * *

**Warning: ** OOC, AU, possibly typo(s), pengabusean karakter dengan sangat biadab, etc. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

* * *

Esoknya, setelah jam makan siang berakhir, Hiroto dan Midorikawa bertandang ke rumah lama mereka. Sun Garden. Setelah semalaman penuh berpikir, hati Hiroto semakin mantap untuk menemui Reina. Siapa tahu Reina betul-betul sosok istri yang selama ini dia cari. Namun, terlalu banyak harapan yang membuncah malah membuat Hiroto menjadi takut gagal dan takut kaku. Sejak pagi, dia tak henti-hentinya bertanya pada Midorikawa apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Pokoknya, kau harus rileks. Ajak Reina ngobrol seperti yang biasa kalian lakukan waktu masih kecil. Tapi jangan langsung 'tembak' dan minta dia jadi istrimu. Buat dia nyaman, ajak kencan kalau perlu," ujar Midorikawa. Adalah sebuah ironi bagi Midorikawa yang selalu memberi nasihat jitu dan super ala Mario Teguh ini sebenarnya juga tidak punya pengalaman dalam hal percintaan.

"Oh... oke." Hiroto mencatat tips dan trik di sebuah buku catatan kecil yang boleh pinjam dari Masaki.

Midorikawa kembali tenggelam dalam pekerjaan.

"Eh, kau nanti ikut ke Sun Garden juga, kan?"

"Aduh, Hir, aku sedang banyak kerjaan. Kau sendirian saja perginya, kan, bisa."

"Ayolah, Midorikawa. Temenin. Perjalananku masih jauh, nih. Temenin, ya, ya?"

"Tidak bisa."

"Kumohon!"

"Kalau aku bilang tidak bisa, ya tidak bisa."

Hiroto mengeluarkan dompet. "Nanti aku kasih 1000 Yen, deh."

"AYO KITA KE SUN GARDEN!"

Harga diri Midorikawa ternyata lebih murah dari Hiroto kira.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Inazuma Eleven/GO! (c) Level-5**  
**Aku Mau Mama! (c) Lunlun Caldia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Mereka sampai di Sun Garden setengah jam kemudian. Sun Garden tak banyak berubah di mata kedua makhluk tersebut. Bentuk bangunannya masih sama seperti dulu. Yang berbeda cuma cat yang melapisi tembok panti asuhan tersebut. Warnanya lebih mengkilap dari yang terakhir mereka ingat.

Ketika mereka masuk, Reina yang sedang berada di tempat, langsung menyambut dengan penuh senyum. Hiroto merasa senang bertemu dengan objek yang sedang ingin sekali ia temui.

Penampilan Reina tidak terlalu banyak berubah. Rambutnya masih biru, wajahnya manis dan matanya masih indah seperti yang Hiroto ingat. Ada sedikit bekas tepung di pipi gadis itu, tapi tepung itu seakan tidak menghalangi kecantikan yang terpancar dalam diri Reina. Sebaliknya, aura keanggunan dan keibuan gadis itu justru makin terpampang nyata. Hiroto mulai melayang.

.

.

.

"Hiroto! Midorikawa! Rupanya kalian!"

"Reina-san!" Midorikawa menyapa.

"Lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabar kalian?" Reina menyodorkan tangan.

"Ah, kami baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?" Hiroto buru-buru menyambut tangan gadis itu setelah sebelumnya menepuk tangan Midorikawa yang juga ingin bersalaman dengan sang gadis. Sang asisten memutar bola mata.

"Aku juga baik-baik saja." Gadis itu tersenyum.

**Ceb!  
**

Ada satu panah melesat ke jantung Hiroto ketika sosok Reina menyunggingkan senyum. _Manisnyaaaa_, Hiroto _ngebatin_.

Midorikawa menatap Hiroto heran. Perasaannya saja atau di atas kepala Hiroto memang sedang ada kembang api yang meletup-letup? Dan mengapa tiba-tiba banyak kelopak bunga Sakura terbang dihela angin?

.

.

.

"_Ano_, Reina-san, kenapa sepi sekali di sini?" Midorikawa bertanya. Sun Garden penuh dengan anak-anak kecil berisik. Sunyi tentu bukan hal yang wajar ditemui.

"Anak-anak sedang tidur siang. Kalau Nagumo ada di kamar."

"Oh..." Midorikawa dan Hiroto mengeluarkan kata _oh_ tanpa arti.

"Karena sedang senggang dan anak-anak sedang tidur, makanya aku kepikiran untuk membuat kue." Reina mengakhiri dengan ber-hehe.

Membuat kue? Ah, itu menjelaskan soal noda tepung di pipi Reina. Sudah cantik, pintar masak pula. Hiroto tersenyum. Reina kecil yang dia ingat dulu sebagai anak cengeng telah tumbuh menjadi dewasa, keibuan, dan berparas cukup.

Tak sadar, Hiroto terbuai oleh impian dan persepsinya akan wanita. Figur yang dia inginkan. Figur yang dia cari. Figur yang menjadi parameter pencarian jodohnya. Figur yang ter-_display_ jelas di hadapannya. Mungkinkah Reina sosok mama yang tepat untuk Masaki?

"Lagi bikin kue? Mau kubantu?" Hiroto mulai caper.

"Eh? Kau bisa bikin kue?"

Jebakan batman. Kalau Hiroto bilang tidak bisa, citranya bisa turun drastis. Kalau bilang bisa, itu sih namanya pembohongan publik. Di tengah pilihan yang berat, hati sang pemuda menjadi galau. Mana yang harus dia pilih? Pencitraan atau kejujuran?

"Tidak, sih." Hiroto memilih jujur karena dia pria budiman. "Tapi, kalau bantu-bantu sedikit aku bisa, kok."

"Aduh, aku jadi tidak enak." Reina tersenyum, sedikit tersipu. Hiroto membalas senyumnya. Manisnya pasangan muda.

Mereka pun bersama-sama berjalan ke dapur sambil mengobrol. Di dapur, mereka saling bertukar cerita tentang kehidupan masing-masing. Mengejar waktu yang hilang. Hiroto bertanya kepada Reina apa dia sudah lulus kuliah, dan Reina menjawab dia baru lulus kuliah. Hiroto kemudian bercanda tentang dosen fisikanya waktu masih kuliah di semester satu dulu, dan Reina memberitahu bahwa dosen fisika itu adalah bapak-bapak yang tinggal tiga blok dari Sun Garden. Suasana di antara keduanya pun semakin hangat. Mereka terlihat sudah saling _connect_ dan saling bercanda lebih dekat.

Seperti yang telah Midorikawa perkirakan sebelumnya, dia mulai dilupakan. Sebagai asisten profesional, dia sadar diri.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lebih baik Aku menyingkir."

**Midorikawa** **Ryuuji,** 22 tahun, mengalah.

.

.

.

.

.

Midorikawa mengambil inisiatif meninggalkan Hiroto berdua dengan Reina dan pergi ke kamar Haruya. Dia berjalan cuek menuju kamar teman lamanya itu.

Nagumo Haruya adalah teman sepermainan Midorikawa. Rambutnya merah seperti Hiroto. Wajahnya sangar, mirip preman yang selalu memalak uang saku Midorikawa tiap pagi ketika berangkat sekolah. Waktu kecil, Midorikawa sering sekali bermain ke kamar anak itu. Dibilang sering juga Midorikawa cuma main ketika ingin membaca komik Detektif Conan edisi terbaru. Kamar Haruya adalah tempat paling _asoy_ buat baca dan spot paling aman untuk menyembunyikan komik dari tangan-tangan jahil setan kecil Sun Garden.

(Hiroto bahkan menyimpan seluruh koleksi doujin berlabel R-18 miliknya di sana.)

Teman sepermainan Midorikawa dan Haruya sebenarnya ada satu orang lagi yakni, Suzuno Fuusuke. Dia adalah anak berambut perak, bermata pepermin dan bertubuh kurus. Ia selalu terlihat bertengkar dengan Haruya karena ia sering meledek yang bersangkutan dengan panggilan-panggilan yang mengusik nurani.

"Aku nggak mau duduk di samping anak yang rambutnya aneh kaya dia!" Jari Fuusuke menunjuk Nagumo dengan sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan.

Hati perawan seorang Nagumo Haruya sangat terhina rambutnya dibilang aneh. Apa-apaan anak ini, berani mencari masalah dengannya. Memangnya dia salah apa? Memangnya rambutnya salah apa?

"Hei, punya masalah sama rambutku?!"

"Iya! Rambutmu merusak pemandangan!"

"Apa?! Kau sendiri masih kecil sudah ubanan!"

"Lebih baik ubanan dari pada punya rambut mirip tulip Belanda!"

"BERANINYA KAU!"

"EITS, MAU MELAWAN?"

Kemudian kegiatan saling hina kedua makhluk tersebut berlanjut ke tahap adu jotos, saling tendang, dan saling jambak hingga posisi _smack-down_. Tidak ada yang berani melerai. Semua terlalu sayang nyawa.

Pertengkaran Haruya dan Fuusuke hanya bisa dihentikan ketika Saginuma—selaku anak tertua— naik pitam. Biasanya ditandai dengan keluarnya kalimat penuh rasa persaudaraan seperti: "Kalian bisa diam tidak, kalau tidak… AKU LEMPAR KALIAN DARI JENDELA!"

(Ya, cara paling efektif dalam menghentikan perang saudara adalah mempraktikan kekerasan dalam rumah tangga.)

Meski sekilas tampak tidak akur, namun semua penghuni Sun Garden tahu jika kedua orang itu saling menyayangi. Terbukti dari rasa saling peduli yang kerap mereka tunjukkan. Hanya saja, keduanya terlalu _tsundere_ untuk mengakui. Bertahun-tahun sudah berlalu, entah keduanya masih tetap _tsundere_ atau tidak.

.

.

.

Langkah Midorikawa terhenti di depan kamar Haruya. Pintu kamar anak itu sedikit terbuka, Midorikawa masuk. Haruya tidak ada di dalam kamar. Yang ada di dalam sana adalah sosok yang dia kenal. Sosok yang dulu selalu kedapatan bertengkar dengan Haruya.

Berbeda dengan Hiroto yang anak gaul, Midorikawa adalah anak yang (sangat) polos. Dia adalah anak yang baru sadar jika manusia tidak lahir dari telur ketika memasuki usia 15 tahun. Itu juga karena tidak sengaja menyetel dvd bersampul biru yang sembarangan diletakkan Kyouma di antara selipan buku pelajaran. Selesai menonton, jiwa Midorikawa terguncang dan sempat trauma selama seminggu, sedangkan Kyouma dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Hitomiko.

Midorikawa memiringkan kepalanya menatap sosok tersebut. Sekarang sosok itu tengah duduk di atas _futon _ dengan tubuh bagian atas yang polos, Midorikawa bahkan berani bertaruh jika tubuh bagian bawah orang itu—yang saat ini tertutup selimut— juga sama polos dengan tubuh bagian atasnya. Wajah itu menatap kaku Midorikawa, objek yang ditatap terdiam.

Oh, itu Fuusuke._ Oooh._

...

Otak Midorikawa langsung korslet.

SEDANG APA FUUSUKE TELANJANG DI KAMAR HARUYA?

1. Fuusuke sedang main ke kamar Haruya. Karena panas, dia buka baju.

2. Pakaian Fuusuke kotor semua jadi dia mau pinjam baju Haruya.

3. Fuusuke dan Haruya habis main kartu dengan taruhan yang kalah akan ditelanjangi.

4. Fuusuke habis nari _striptease_.

5. Fuusuke dan Haruya habis bikin film yang warnanya biru.

**SIIIIIINNGGG...!**

Suasana mendadak canggung.

"Hai."

"Hai."

"Hai." Hai ketiga datang dari belakang. Midorikawa menoleh dan melihat Haruya berdiri telanjang dada. Ada handuk tersampir di leher, menandakan dia baru selesai mandi.

"Habis mandi, Har?" Midorikawa terjebak dalam percakapan paling basi sedunia.

"Iya."

"Panas, ya?"

"Iya, panas."

"Oh... iya. Jepang sekarang tambah panas. _Global warming_." Midorikawa salah tingkah.

"Iya."

"..."

Keduanya terdiam.

"Eng... aku dengar dari berita di tv tadi, harga bawang naik drastis, Har." Midorikawa membahas topik yang sama sekali tidak berkoneksi dengan semua keadaan dan sukses menambah kecanggungan semua orang.

"... Iya."

"..."

Hening lagi.

"Dengar, sepertinya kalian butuh waktu ngobrol berdua," ujar Fuusuke. Dia berdiri dari atas _futon_, entah sejak kapan sudah memakai kembali celana pendeknya.

"Kau jangan pergi!" Midorikawa refleks menjawab. Matanya berusaha untuk tidak fokus pada celana pendek Fuusuke—celananya motif Pikachu. Wow.

"Aku ke sini cuma sebentar, kok."

"Cuma sebentar?" tanya Haruya.

"Iya, cuma sebentar. Aku ke sini... ehm... cuma mau pinjam sesuatu!"

"Pinjam apa?"

Gugup, Midorikawa meraih sesuatu dengan asal. "Pinjam ini!" Dia berseru sambil mengacungkan sesuatu.

"... Pinjam _lotion_?"

...

Suasana semakin hancur.

Sadar bahwa perbuatannya mampu menghancurkan karier dan imej-nya sebagai anak baik, Midorikawa pun berinisiatif memperbaiki suasana dengan cara membawa percakapan ke jurang yang lebih dalam. "... Iya, pinjam _lotion_. Ehm... tapi aku tidak akan pakai ini untuk ML atau apa. Habisnya... itu, kan, dosa."

Muka Fuusuke dan Haruya berubah merah maksimum.

_Uh-oh_.

Midorikawa menelan ludah dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, langsung melarikan diri. Dia bersumpah, setelah pulang akan segera harakiri pakai tusuk sate.

.

.

.

Sementara Midorikawa kabur dari amukan Haruya dan Fuusuke, di dapur, Hiroto dan Reina justru semakin lengket. Agenda membuat kue bersama telah lama berganti menjadi bincang-bincang dengan perabotan dapur dan cicak di dinding sebagai penonton.

Hiroto kelihatan agresif di sini. Dia terus-menerus mencari topik baru untuk diperbincangkan dengan Reina. Reina sendiri meladeni bahkan kadang melempar satu-dua topik baru. Mereka saling mengisi dan melengkapi. Keduanya cocok. Pembicaraan terus berjalan, sampai akhirnya Reina bertanya soal Masaki yang langsung membuat Hiroto sadar akan tujuannya datang ke sini.

"Masaki? Ah, dia baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah? Aku senang jika begitu." Reina tersenyum lega.

"Kau mengkhawatirkannya?"

"Sedikit." Gadis itu terdiam sejenak. "Sun Garden sedikit sepi tanpa anak itu. Kautahu, biasanya Haruya selalu kelihatan bermain dengan Masaki."

Hiroto tertawa. "Benarkah?"

"Ya. Tapi aku senang mendengar Masaki baik-baik saja. Lain kali, ajaklah dia main ke sini, Hiroto."

"Ah, ya. Kapan-kapan akan kuajak dia ke sini," jawab Hiroto. Bibirnya mengembangkan sebuah senyum, namun mata hijaunya mengilatkan pertimbangan. Membicarakan Masaki selalu membuat Hiroto jadi merasa tidak enak. Reina menyadari perubahan pandangan Hiroto dan mengeryit.

"Ada sesuatu?" tanya gadis itu.

Hiroto mengerjap. "A-aa... sebenarnya bukan apa-apa."

"Yakin?"

Hiroto menggeleng dalam hati. Dia bimbang, apakah harus bilang jika Masaki minta seorang mama pada Reina atau tidak? Di tengah kebimbangan hebat yang melanda, dia teringat akan wangsit dari Midorikawa ("Jangan asal 'tembak'!") dan buru-buru berkata, "_Ano_, Reina... apa besok ada waktu?"

Reina memiringkan kepala dan meletakkan telunjung di ujung bibirnya. "Hmm... sepertinya besok aku tidak ada acara. Ada apa, Hiroto?"

"Mau pergi bersamaku?" Hiroto to the point.

"... Ha?"

"Mau pergi bersamaku? Err... besok kebetulan aku sedang senggang dan... rasanya malas jika harus seharian berada di kantor. Jadi... maukah?"

Reina terdiam, ajakan pergi itu tetap menggantung seperti kolor yang dijemur bersamaan dengan kasur yang diompoli Masaki.

Hiroto menunggu dan mematung. Dia sadar tengah memasuki detik-detik paling berbahaya di mana kaum hawa bisa dengan mudah menunjukkan bahwa mereka adalah penguasa dunia sebenarnya dan memperlihatkan betapa kejam sesungguhnya diri mereka.

_("Hmm... ternyata ada yang cukup tertarik sama aku sampai mau ngajak jalan. Terima nggak, ya? Jalan nggak, ya? Kalau aku diemin kayak gini... nanti dia salting nggak, ya? Coba deh, kerjain dikit.")  
_

Dua detik para wanita terdiam dengan ajakan menggantung adalah dua detik penuh penghinaan dan pengharapan bagi kebanyakan kaum pria. Tanyakan kepada semua pria, mereka akan mengatakan hal yang sama.

Kesunyian lama yang dilontarkan Reina cukup membuat Hiroto menjadi salah tingkah.

_Lima detik lagi aku berdiri diam konyol seperti ini, lebih baik aku gantung diri pakai sumbu kompor_, si pemuda menggumam dalam hati.

Hiroto memandang Reina. Di mata gadis itu terlihat campuran rasa yang kaya akan menang, gengsi, merasa laku, iba, belas kasih, dan... sebuah keingintahuan. Reina, akhirnya, menjawab, "Boleh juga. Besok jemput aku, ya?"

Joget. Hiroto joget samba dalam hati.

* * *

**[ To Be Continued ]**

* * *

**Preview chapter depan: **

Pencarian Mama untuk Masaki dimulai!

Hiroto dan Reina pergi kencan. Di ruang makan, para penghuni senior Sun Garden menggelar bandar judi ilegal.

"Taruhan 1000 Yen, Reina menampar Hiroto."


	5. Chapter 5

Jangan tanya kenapa saya yang notabenenya nggak jago bikin humor nekad update cepet. Saya lagi setres. Saya maboc Reading. Saking maboknya, saya pake c, bukan k. Oh, makasih buat **Kuroka, Mist Harmonics, Mori Kousuke18, Kizuna Zoggakyuu, Chiheisen, Fuyuri Shimizu, **dan **Kyoko Er-chan ** yang udah review chapter kemaren. /cium satu-satu /heh

* * *

**Warning:** AU, OOC, possibly typo(s), cliche, humor garing, dsb. Kesamaan ide, harap dimaklumi.

* * *

Setelah melakukan pendekatan yang intensif dengan keringat, darah, dan air mata (Midorikawa sempat akan harakiri sepulang dari Sun Garden namun gagal karena tak menemukan tusuk sate yang cukup tajam), Hiroto akhirnya berhasil mengajak Reina pergi bersama. Artinya, tentu saja, pencarian mama buat Masaki telah memasuki babak selanjutnya.

Hiroto merasa makin bersemangat karena sangat yakin Reina adalah sosok yang selama ini ia cari.

_Oh, putri impian, bidadari berambut biru telah hinggap di hatiku dan tak mau pergi_. Di tengah proses jatuh cinta, Hiroto menjadi seorang pujangga.

Pandangan orang awam terhadap seseorang yang tengah jatuh cinta adalah, semakin ia jatuh cinta, semakin bahagia dan cerah wajahnya.

Kenyataan sebenarnya adalah, semakin ia jatuh cinta, semakin **ALAY** orangnya.

Hiroto menjadi alay. Atau lebih tepatnya, Hiroto menjadi hiperbolis. Atau lebih tepatnya lagi, Hiroto menjadi _spammer_ di berbagai _social media_. Sedikit-sedikit, dia _update_ status. Reina mengiriminya sms, dia _update_ status. Reina tidak membalas smsnya, dia galau lewat status. Reina _offline_, dia bikin puisi di status.

Midorikawa geleng-geleng kepala melihat berandanya penuh dengan semua aktifitas atasannya itu. Gouenji sempat mengirim PM dan bertanya mengapa Hiroto jadi sealay itu? Bukannya dia peduli pada si mutan bawang merah, tapi dia tidak tahan berandanya terus-menerus penuh dengan status Hiroto. Mana isinya kata-kata hiperbolis berbau cinta-cintaan pula. Sangat tidak punya toleransi berasmara.

Midorikawa cuma ketawa garing menanggapinya. Yah... mau bagaimana lagi? Namanya juga lagi jatuh cinta.

* * *

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**

**Inazuma Eleven/GO! (c) Level-5**  
**I gain no commercial advantages.**  
**Aku Mau Mama! (c) Lunlun Caldia**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

"Selamat berjuang ya, Hir!"

Diiringi semangat dan tepukan pada bahu dari Midorikawa, Hiroto pergi bersama Reina pada keesokan harinya dengan suka cita. Midorikawa tinggal di Sun Garden menggantikan posisi Reina sampai yang bersangkutan pulang.

Hati Hiroto berkecamuk dengan perayaan dan ketakutan. Gembira karena akhirnya dia bisa selangkah lebih dekat dengan Reina, namun juga gundah dan takut karena bersama dengan datangnya kegembiraan itu, datang pula resiko gagal. Mereka berdua selalu datang dalam satu paket. Dua sisi dalam satu koin.

Hiroto telah mengikuti semua wejangan dari Midorikawa. Mandi 7 kembang, berendam air 7 sumur, luluran 7 jam, sikat gigi 7 odol, dan memakai kemeja warna biru. Satu warna yang diisukan adalah warna favorit Reina. Meski wejangan-wejangan di atas tidak lantas membuatnya bisa seratus persen berhasil, tapi apa boleh buat. Namanya juga usaha.

.

.

.

Sementara Hiroto dan Reina pergi, para penghuni senior Sun Garden berkumpul di ruang makan. Saginuma, Haruya, Fuusuke, bahkan Fumiko, yang notabenenya Cuma pemain figuran dan jarang sekali muncul, ikut hadir menghadiri rapat dadakan itu. Mereka bertanya-tanya mengapa Hiroto tiba-tiba saja mengajak Reina jalan, berduaan pula. Diskusi berlanjut dan mulai berubah menjadi ajang debat kusir antara Haruya dan Saginuma di mimbar terbuka. Fumiko bertindak sebagai juri dan Fuusuke sebagai penonton. Pertumpahan jigong pun tak terhindarkan.

Midorikawa, yang melihat perdebatan mulai beresiko berubah jadi perang saudara, akhirnya menjelaskan bahwa Hiroto sedang mencari sosok mama buat Masaki.

"APAA!" Semua kaget. "Jadi, Hiroto akan meminta Reina untuk jadi istri?"

"Iya." Midorikawa menjawab kalem.

Hening. Keempat makhluk itu saling lirik. Senyum licik merekah.

"Ada yang mau taruhan?" Haruya yang paling bakat jadi penjahat memulai. Semuanya mengangguk.  
Kemudian para senior bejat itu mengubah fungsi ruang makan dengan menggelar bandar judi ilegal.

"Taruhan 1000 Yen, Reina menolak Hiroto mentah-mentah." Haruya menyodorkan dua keping koin pecahan 500 Yen yang boleh patungan sama Fuusuke. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum licik. Mata kuningnya berkilat penuh dosa.

"Dasar anak kecil." Saginuma mendengus, namun segera mengeluarkan selembar uang kertas dari dalam dompet. "Taruhan 1000 Yen, Reina menampar Hiroto."

"Jadi... Haruya 1000 Yen dan Saginuma 1000 Yen." Fumiko yang bertindak sebagai bandar memperlihatkan senyum satu juta _dollar_. Gayanya mirip pemilik _royal casino_. Midorikawa sesak napas, tak menyangka Fumiko ternyata sama bejat dengan yang lain. "Aku juga taruhan 1000 Yen, Hiroto diabaikan oleh Reina."

Taruhan yang sulit. Masing-masing punya kesempatan yang sama untuk menang.

Terbawa suasana, Midorikawa ikut membuka dompet. "Taruhan 1000 Yen, Hiroto mengatakan hal bodoh dan Reina meninggalkannya."

Pada akhirnya, tak ada yang bertaruh Hiroto akan berhasil. Semuanya terlalu sayang uang.

.

.

.

Hiroto mengajak Reina pergi ke sebuah mall. Tadinya dia mau mengajak Reina makan siang di sebuah restoran Perancis, karena Midorikawa bilang itu terlalu klise maka dia mengajak Reina jalan-jalan di mall. Lebih praktis. Ini adalah kencan pertama Hiroto dan di saat ini dia baru menyadari benarnya perkataan Midorikawa tempo hari bahwa wanita adalah makhluk yang rumit dan kompleks.

Hiroto dan Reina berjalan berduaan melewati deretan toko. Ketika melangkah di depan sebuah toko pakaian, Reina berhenti dan terpaku menatap etalase.

"Ih, bagus, ya, bajunya." Reina menatap dress warna _teal_ yang dipasang di manekin. Mata hijau-kebiruan Reina begitu berbinar.

"Kamu mau? Kalau mau, aku bisa belikan? Kebetulan aku bawa kartu kredit." Hiroto tidak sengaja pamer.

Reina terdiam. Tampak berpikir. "Nggak usah, deh, Hir."

"Yakin?"

Reina mengangguk.

"Yasudah." Hiroto kembali berjalan meninggalkan Reina yang masih berdiri di depan etalase dengan wajah kecewa.

"Cuma begitu?"

Hiroto menoleh. Wajahnya bingung. "... Eh?"

Reina menatapnya cemberut.

"Paksa aku dong, Hir. Bujuk supaya aku mau dibelikan baju ini."

"... Tapi tadi kamu sendiri yang bilang tidak mau, kan?"

"Iya, aku bilang tidak mau," Reina melipat tangan di depan dada, "tapi bukan berarti aku _benar-benar_ tidak mau baju ini, kan?"

Otak Hiroto mulai menemukan sebuah koneksi dari semua kondisi membingungkan ini.

"Oh! Jadi kalau kamu bilang tidak mau, berarti kamu mau?"

"Belum tentu."

"Kalau kamu bilang mau, itu artinya kamu tidak mau? Begitu?"

"Belum tentu juga."

Hiroto garuk-garuk aspal.

.

.

.

Puas berjalan-jalan, Hiroto dan Reina memutuskan untuk makan. Mereka makan di sebuah restoran _fast food_ sambil berbincang.

Selesai makan, Reina bertanya, "Hir, aku kelihatan gemuk, ya?"

Hiroto memperhatikan gadis itu. Alisnya naik satu. "Nggak."

"Masa, sih?"

"Iya, nggak gemuk, kok."

Reina terdiam. Memerhatikan tubuhnya sendiri. Alisnya berkerut. "Gemuk, ah."

"Tidak, Reina."

"Gemuk…"

"… Tidak."

"Gemuk!" Reina berkeras.

Didesak hingga ke ujung ring, Hiroto akhirnya menjawab, "Oke... err... yah... mungkin kamu butuh sedikit fitnes."

...

"JADI MENURUTMU AKU GEMUK? JAHAT!"

Hiroto langsung kicep. "Loh? Ta-tapi, kan..."

"Apa!" Reina menjawab dengan judes. Dia sakit hati dibilang butuh fitnes sama Hiroto. Pria memang tidak mengerti betapa sensitifnya hati wanita.

Di tahap ini, _cleaning service_ yang berprofesi ganda sebagai pengamat sinetron secara transparan berpura-pura tidak menguping pertengkaran.

Hiroto memandang Reina dengan tatapan anak anjing terbuang. "Jangan marah dong..."

"Nggak usah liat-liat!"

Hiroto langsung menunduk.

"Tuh, kan, malah nunduk! Pasti kamu malu jalan sama orang gemuk kayak aku!" tuduh Reina.

"Ta-tapi tadi, kan, kamu nyuruh aku buat—"

"Hiroto menyebalkan!"

"HEE?"

"AKU BENCI SAMA KAMU! JANGAN BERANI TEMUI AKU LAGI!" pekiknya sambil beranjak meninggalkan pria itu.

Hiroto terdiam. Dia positif ditolak pada kencan pertama.

...

Mari mengheningkan cipta untuk menghormati Hiroto yang gugur di medan perang.

.

.

.

Di ruang tamu rumahnya, Hiroto sedang stress pasca-bencana. Semua harapan untuk memeristri Reina luluh lantak karena masalah sepele.

(Mana Hiroto tahu Reina sangat sensitif jika membahas berat badan?)

Hiroto pun menjadi galau. Baru pertama kali ini dia ditolak mentah-mentah oleh wanita. Penolakkan ini juga membuat batinnya begitu terguncang. Sebagai pria, Hiroto merasa gagal.

Hiroto masih tertunduk. Hiroto terdiam, mengurus administrasi kepatah-hatiannya seperti yang pria asal mana pun selalu lakukan.

1. Mata dan telinga melaporkan kasus penolakan ke otak.

2. Otak memroses kasus penolakan dengan sangat lambat.

3. Otak mengirimkan arsip ke hati berisi instruksi untuk mematahkan hati.

4. Hati memasuki tahap penyangkalan diri.

5. Hati memasuki tahap mengasihani diri.

6. Hati memasuki tahap mengasihani diri yang lebih dahsyat lagi dengan ditemani lagu Rumor, Butiran Debu.

7. Hati memasuki tahap penyadaran diri.

8. Hati _kembali_ memasuki tahap mengasihani diri.

9. Hati mengirimkan impuls ke otak untuk menangis di bawah _shower_.

"Sudahlah, Hir. Jangan nangis," Midorikawa menenangkan di sampingnya sambil membelai-belai punggung atasannya lembut. Meski sebagai asisten pekerjaannya cuma sekedar membantu dan mengatur jadwal Hiroto, tapi pemuda cantik itu langsung melesat ke tempat Hiroto saat Reina pulang ke Sun Garden dengan wajah acak-acakan. Benar saja, begitu Midorikawa sampai dia langsung mendapati atasannya sedang 'galau' di ruang tamu dan mengancam mau gantung diri di pohon toge terdekat.

Dari luar, Midorikawa memang tipe asisten idaman. Tetap berada di samping Hiroto dalam keadaan apa pun. Bahkan ketika sang atasan sedang berkubang dalam air mata seperti sekarang. Tapi itu cuma di luar, loh.

Di dalam?

Midorikawa sedang menari-nari senang lantaran menang taruhan sama Haruya, Saginuma, dan Fumiko. Lumayan, isi dompetnya bertambah 3000 Yen. Midorikawa jadi tidak perlu ngeri membayangkan masa kritis ketika akhir bulan tiba. Pokoknya, dengan tambahan 3000 Yen ini, dia jadi tidak harus makan Indomie hingga bungkus terakhir. Dia juga tidak perlu repot-repot menyusun niat untuk impor diri sendiri dan jadi TKI ke Arab Saudi. Pokoknya, bulan ini Midorikawa sejahtera. Persetan dengan Hiroto yang gagal dapat istri.

_(Jadi kau lebih memilih uang daripada kebahagiaan atasanmu sendiri, Midorikawa? Dasar asisten durhaka! Kamu durhakaa!)  
_

"T-Tapi aku, kan, tidak tahu apa-apa! Aku ini polos, inosen, tak bersalah," isaknya sambil membuang ingus dengan taplak meja. Oooh, jadi inikah perasaan Gouenji yang sering ditolak mentah-mentah oleh wanita? "Aku cuma mengatakan apa yang mau dia dengar. Kenapa dia jadi marah dan aku kena imbasnya...?"

CROOT

Midorikawa langsung meringis jijik.

"Sudahlah, Hir...," Midorikawa masih memberi Hiroto puk-puk. Lama-lama dia capek juga menenangkan atasannya yang satu ini. Daritadi nangis terus nggak mau berhenti, berasa jadi _babysitter_. "Dari awal aku, kan, sudah bilang kalau wanita itu logikanya sulit dimengerti. Meski dia bilang A, belum tentu yang benar-benar dia inginkan itu A. Bisa jadi B, C, atau malah D."

"Itu! Kenapa sih wanita pikirannya rumit? Kalau semua wanita di dunia pemikirannya begitu, bisa-bisa aku tidak pernah dapat istri..."

CROOT

"Hiroto, bisa nggak kamu nangisnya berhenti? Jorok banget, sih!" protes Midorikawa, yang lama-lama jadi jengah mendengar ada suara CROOT CROOT ambigu membahana setiap sepuluh detik sekali.

"Berisik kamu, Midorikawa! Nggak tau orang lagi sedih apa?"

CROOT

"Sedih, sih, sedih. Tapi jangan _lebay_ gitu!"

"Kau tidak mengerti rasanya ditinggalkan perempuan saat kencan pertama! Sakit, Midorikawa. SAKIT!" Hiroto mendramatisir. Dengan ini dapat dibuktikan jika patah hati ternyata bisa membuat orang jadi punya bakat akting. Tinggal tunggu ada sutradara lewat, Hiroto akan dikontrak untuk membintangi FTV sore.

Midorikawa memutar bola mata. "Ayolah, Hir. Mungkin kau belum beruntung untuk dapat Reina. Tenang, masih banyak wanita lain, kok."

Hiroto mengelap ingus.

"Dengar ya, Hir. Anggap saja kau sedang main sepak bola. Sekarang, kau mungkin masih jadi pemain cadangan inti dan belum bisa menggiring bola di lapangan. Tapi, suatu saat nanti, kau pasti akan bermain di lapangan hijau dan menjadi pemain yang bersinar!" Midorikawa memberi sebuah analogi yang dalam. Poninya tampak berkibar ditiup angin. Padahal semua jendela sedang ditutup, entah itu angin dari mana.

Hiroto menatap asistennya dengan cengo.

Midorikawa adalah bukti nyata betapa fatalnya efek kurang ASI sewaktu kecil.

.

.

.

Midorikawa sedikit cemas.

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak insiden kencan pertama itu, tapi Hiroto belum juga kelihatan membaik. Sebaliknya, makin hari dia malah terlihat makin lemah, lesu, dan lunglai. Masaki sempat berpikir Hiroto kena anemia dan langsung memberinya sebotol Combantrin. Hiroto menerimanya sambil menangis. Masaki mengira ayahnya terharu diperhatikan olehnya.

(Sebenarnya Hiroto menangis lantaran kelakuan Masaki sendiri yang gagal membedakan mana obat anemia dan mana obat cacingan.)

Midorikawa melirik atasannya. Hiroto duduk bertopang dagu di mejanya. Mata hijau pria itu terpaku pada halaman koran pagi yang tengah dibaca. Midorikawa mendesah.

_Bagaimanapun juga, ini tidak normal_, pikir si pemuda cantik. Tiga hari harusnya cukup untuk membuat Hiroto melupakan semua kejadian pahit itu. Tapi, kenapa Hiroto masih tetap sedih?

Otak Midorikawa pun merangkai pikiran-pikiran jelek di kepalanya, di antaranya Hiroto putus asa, Hiroto depresi, dan Hiroto sedang mencari jembatan yang arus sungainya paling mematikan untuk bunuh diri.

Tidak, ini tidak boleh dibiarkan. Midorikawa lantas menghampiri atasannya dengan wajah cemas. "Kau sudah menyerah mencari mama yang pantas untuk Masaki, Hiroto?"

Hiroto mengerling asistennya cepat. "Ah... tidak juga."

"Lalu kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau diam sekali?"

"Oh, aku sedang memerhatikan berbagai macam iklan yang ada di koran. Ternyata subjek yang diiklankan bervariasi, ya?" Hiroto membalik halaman koran. "Lihat ini."

Midorikawa maju selangkah. Membungkuk memperhatikan halaman yang ditunjuk atasannya. Bola-bola gelap membelalak tak percaya saat melihat kolom yang ditunjuk oleh si pemuda krimson.

Kolom Biro Jodoh.

"Hiroto,"

"Ya?"

"Jangan bilang kau berpikir untuk mengiklankan dirimu di koran."

Hiroto nyengir. "Tidak ada salahnya mencoba, kan? Siapa tahu aku bisa menemukan sosok istri sekaligus mama yang tepat untuk Masaki lewat cara ini~"

"…"

"Midorikawa, hubungi redaksi koran ini. Bilang padanya, aku mau memasang iklan. Urus semua hal yang perlu dengan baik, masukkan pembayaran ke tagihan rekeningku."

Midorikawa geleng-geleng kepala. Rasa cinta terhadap anak ternyata bisa mengalahkan harga diri.

.

.

.

Pasti kita semua pernah iseng. Iseng-iseng ngerjain orang. Iseng-iseng gebet temen sekelas. Iseng-iseng koprol di tengah jalan sambil makan pisang goreng (namanya juga iseng!), bahkan iseng mengiklankan diri sendiri di sebuah koran ternama.

Gouenji sadar semua itu, kok. Sangat sadar. Karena, pada keesokan harinya, dia telah menjadi saksi dari keantikan seorang Kira Hiroto.

Ketika Gouenji sedang membuka koran pagi sambil menikmati kopi hitam yang asapnya mengepul harum, mata oniksnya langsung terpaku pada satu iklan yang memenuhi satu halaman penuh koran tersebut. Tulisan warna merah menyala dengan warna dasar hitam dan font segede gajah, sukses mengalihkan perhatian sang mantan pemain kunci Raimon. Sebuah foto pria—yang dicurigai mutan bawang merah gagal— dengan gaya sok kece juga mengisi halaman tersebut.

Isi iklan tersebut adalah:

Seorang CEO muda beranak satu dari sebuah perusahaan finansial ternama mencari kandidat **Calon Istri**, dengan persyaratan sebagai berikut:

1. Wanita, usia maks. 28 thn.

2. Berpenampilan menarik (Tinggi minimal 160 cm.)

3. Diutamakan masih perawan.

4. Minimal lulusan S1 (_Fresh graduate_ dipersilahkan melamar.)

5. Berintelejensa tinggi, cepat tanggap, dan memiliki refleks yang cepat.

6. Mampu berbahasa Inggris dengan baik, minimal pasif.

7. Mampu mengoperasikan komputer (MS Word, Excel, PowerPoint, Internet)

8. _Good personality_ (jujur, setia, berdedikasi tinggi, sabar, penyayang, dan mampu berinteraksi dengan anak kecil.)

9. Pandai memasak serta lihai membersihkan rumah.

Bagi yang memenuhi persyaratan, dapat mengirimkan lamaran lengkap beserta pas foto terakhir melalui email:

kira_hiroto , atau mengirimkan CV dan surat lamaran ke:

HRD  
Kira Financial Group  
Kira Financial Tower, Lt. 20

Contact person:

Midorikawa Ryuuji  
HP: 08xx-blahblahblah-wasweswos

Gouenji sukses ternganga di tempatnya. Jauh di dalam hati, dia ingin sekali merobek koran itu sampai kecil. Tapi Gouenji tetap keukeuh di tempatnya duduk, membiarkan halaman itu terbuka selebar-lebarnya. Perlu beberapa detik bagi Gouenji untuk bisa mencerna isi iklan yang dipasang Hiroto, mantan rekan satu timnya di Inazuma Japan dulu, sebelum akhirnya Gouenji bisa mengucapkan satu kata.

"Sarap."

* * *

**[ To Be Continued ]  
**

* * *

**Preview untuk chapter depan:**

"Kazemaru-_kun_~ kita nikah, yuk!"

"KAMU MAU NGAJAK AKU NIKAH? EMOH!"

"Tidak mau, ya? Yasudah. Kalau begitu, Sakuma-_kun _mau nikah denganku?"

"TIDAK BOLEH! SAKUMA ADALAH _SOON-TO-BE-WAIFU_-KU! TIDAK BOLEH ADA YANG MENYENTUH DIA!"

"... _E-tto_... Midorikawa, dia siapa?"

"Ah, kalau tidak salah dia itu—"

"Halo, semuanya! Namaku Genda Kojirou, mantan kiper nomer satu Teikoku, (_self-proclaimed_) _**cassanova**_ paling kece abad ini!"

"... Apa tadi dia bilang, _cassanova_?"

* * *

Yak! Chapter depan kayaknya bakal banjir hints shonen-ai, HUAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, sekedar ngasih tau, chapter depan juga bakal jadi chapter terakhir dari Aku Mau Mama! Wah, nggak nyangka, ya, satu chapter lagi cerita ini tamat. Makasih banyak buat dukungan kalian semua. /peluk

Doakan saya bisa menyelesaikan chapter terakhir dengan baik, ya ^q^


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: (1) niatnya sih ini jadi chapter terakhir, makanya saya sengaja panjang-panjangin. Yah... itung-itung buat puas-puasin diri sendiri mengabuse Papa Hiroto. Tapi ujungnya malah kepanjangan dan chapter terakhir pun terpaksa dipotong jadi 2 bagian.

(2) Dengan sangat terpaksa diumumkan, AMM masih ada satu chapter lagi loh, kawan-kawan 8D #yaterus?

(3) Mungkin di chapter ini akan ada hints cinta segitiga. Silahkan dikira-kira sendiri *winkwink*

(4) Permintaan maaf sebesar-besarnya ditujukan pada Genda selaku korban abuse kesekian setelah Hiroto, Midorikawa, dan Gouenji.

(5) GENDAAAA! MAAFIN AKU YANG UDAH BIKIN KAMU JADI ABNORMAL GINIIII! TOLONG JANGAN KUTUK SAYAAAAA! QAQ;;;

(6) Udah lama nggak nonton GSD remastered. Udah sampe mana, ya? Auel udah mati belum? Ihiks ;;;; #random

* * *

**Warning:** AU, OOC, penistaan karakter, humor garing, hints sho-ai. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.  
**Disclaimer:** Seluruh karakter Inazuma Eleven/GO! adalah milik Level-5, ada beberapa yang milik Bandai & Sunrise. Silahkan dikira-kira sendiri mana yang punya Bandai & Sunrise :p

* * *

Jadi, tokoh utama kita yang ganteng tiada tara yang namanya Hiroto masih belum menyerah mencari belahan jiwanya. Walau baru ditolak Reina, Hiroto tak lantas bermuram durja karena dia pria jagoan.

Membuang harga diri yang melekat di tubuh, Hiroto mengiklankan dirinya sendiri di sebuah surat kabar karena ingin segera membawakan mama untuk Masaki. Biarlah dia dicap sebagai orang _desperate_ yang kebelet mau nikah, yang penting Masaki senang!

Midorikawa sempat memberi saran untuk ikut ajang pencarian jodoh berlabel Take Me Out, namun segera ditolak oleh Hiroto dengan alasan klise: harga dirinya sebagai orang ganteng akan jatuh jika mengikuti acara tersebut. Padahal dengan memasang iklan di koran sudah membuat image _cool_-nya rontok seketika.

.

Pada hari sebelumnya, Hiroto sudah memerintahkan Midorikawa untuk membuat iklan di sebuah surat kabar. Awalnya Midorikawa menolak mentah-mentah, tentu saja. Menurutnya, Hiroto terlalu ehemgantengehem untuk sampai mengiklankan dirinya di koran. Namun pemuda cantik itu dipaksa menurut dibawah ancaman potong gaji. Jika Midorikawa Ryuuji adalah Cinderella dalam negeri dongeng, maka Kira Hiroto adalah manusia hina yang menjelma sebagai ibu tiri. Di saat-saat begini, dia sesuka hati memakai kelemahan Midorikawa untuk membuat tunduk dan patuh. Tapi untuk urusan naik gaji, Hiroto bisa mendadak tuli. Sebagai buruh yang terzalimi, Midorikawa cuma bisa berdo'a dalam hati; semoga makhluk itu masuk neraka secepatnya. Oh, dan semoga pemerintah cepat-cepat menaikkan nilai UMR para buruh. Dia sudah lelah makan paket _goceng _tiap akhir bulan. Lelah.

Kembali lagi ke _event_ cari jodoh Hiroto. Di iklan tersebut, Hiroto menjabarkan kriteria istri idamannya. Mulai dari bagaimana penampilannya (harus yang menarik), masih perawan ting-ting atau sudah janda (perawan karena aku masih perjaka—"Tapi, kan, kamu sudah punya anak satu."), bagaimana _personality_-nya (harus yang baik dan sabar, karena dia akan mengurus Masaki. Midorikawa tidak berkomentar pada bagian ini.), dan kemampuan dalam mengurus rumah tangga (pokoknya harus bisa masak, rajin, pintar bersih-bersih—"Kamu mau cari istri apa cari pembantu?").

Meskipun _absurb_, iklan itu tetap terbit dan memenuhi satu halaman surat kabar. Entah berapa banyak uang yang Hiroto keluarkan untuk menyogok redaksi surat kabar tersebut supaya mau menerbitkan iklannya. Yah, namanya juga orang kaya. Mengeluarkan uang sejuta, dua juta demi kepuasan pribadi bukan masalah. Orang kaya itu bebas. Mau _ngeksis_ di koran, mau nonton tenis di Bali, atau mau jalan bareng sama abg mulus dan _ngasih_ bonus mobil mewah habis jalan, bebas. B-E-B-A-S. Itu sebabnya banyak yang mau jadi orang kaya.

Ngomong-ngomong, itu bisa disebut iklan cari jodoh, ya? Kalau menurut Hiroto sih iya. Tapi mungkin orang-orang di luar sana paling _banter_ cuma menganggap iklan itu sebagai _output printer_ yang gagal cetak dan tetap dipertahankan terbit untuk mengisi sudut kosong dan meminimalisir kerugian. Gouenji bahkan menganggap iklan itu sebagai hasil kerja orang sarap yang tidak mengerti seni _advertising_. Miris.

* * *

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Inazuma Eleven/GO! (c) Level-5  
I gain no commercial advantages.  
Aku Mau Mama! (c) dat. lost. panda**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

Midorikawa adalah tipikal asisten yang selalu total dalam menjalankan pekerjaan. Ini sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Dia selalu mengatur jadwal Hiroto yang sangat padat dalam sebuah buku khusus hingga si CEO tidak perlu merasa kerepotan dan efisiensi waktu tetap terjaga. Dia mencatat terlebih dahulu _deadline_ laporan dan dokumen apa saja yang perlu ia (kadang juga Hiroto) kerjakan. Semua yang Midorikawa lakukan selalu tertata dengan baik dan cermat. Karena itu dalam tugas mencarikan Hiroto calon istri pun, Midorikawa juga ingin melaksanakannya dengan baik, rapi, dan cepat.

Sayang, pekerjaannya kali ini tidak semudah bayangannya.

Sekedar informasi saja, mencarikan wanita untuk Hiroto jauh lebih sulit dari merancang dimensi TORA—Take Off Runway Area— sebuah airport. Menentukan TORA, mudah. TORA untuk _airport _yang dirancang menerima pesawat kelas Boeing 737 memiliki panjang yang lebih ketimbang TORA untuk pesawat kelas Fokker. Ada penuntunnya, ada kabelnya, dan ada rumusnya. Bahkan ada asosiasi internasional yang mengatur dan memastikan semua terbangun dan ter-_set-up_ dengan baik. Mencari wanita yang 'ideal' untuk Hiroto, butuh wangsit dari dukun.

Senin pagi, secara tak terduga, gedung Kira Financial Group disesaki oleh para wanita yang ingin melamar menjadi istri Hiroto. Adalah sebuah keajaiban iklan gagal cetak di koran tersebut ternyata benar-benar berfungsi seperti yang diharapkan. Para wanita cantik dengan _body_ biola dan betis-betis feminim berdatangan sambil membawa CV dan surat-surat yang dibutuhkan. Bagaimana caranya mereka mengurus surat-surat itu dalam waktu singkat, Midorikawa juga tidak mengerti.

Wajah wanita-wanita itu bersinar. Jutaan bintang berpendar di dalam mata mereka. CEO lajang yang _desperate_ cari jodoh adalah jalan pintas merubah nasib.

Sayang, semua wanita itu langsung balik kanan bubar jalan sambil menangis pilu setelah ditolak mentah-mentah dengan dalih tak masuk kriteria wanita idaman si CEO sinting. Alasannya abstrak. Mulai dari; "Kau kurang cantik.", "Aku tidak suka model rambutmu.", "Betismu terlalu besar.", "Badanmu terlalu kurus.", sampai "Dadamu kurang besar."—dan sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi mulus CEO itu.

Hiroto memang tidak sensitif. Memangnya kenapa kalau dadanya kurang besar? Kenapa? Kecantikan wanita, kan, tidak bergantung pada besar atau tidaknya dadanya. Mereka sudah berusaha, tapi kalau Tuhan sudah memberi ukurannya segitu, lantas mau apa lagi?

Semua wanita yang datang hari itu ditolak dengan sangat tidak berperikewanitaan. Seandainya Kartini masih hidup, dia pasti sudah menggantung Hiroto di jembatan terdekat dan bilang, "Mana emansipasi wanitamu?!"

Sekali lagi, mencari wanita yang 'ideal' untuk Hiroto, butuh wangsit dari dukun.

.

"Sudah tidak ada yang daftar lagi, nih?" Hiroto bertanya tanpa dosa sambil mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa dia baru saja menolak 151 wanita sempurna yang langka dalam sekali lirik.

Midorikawa tak menjawab pertanyaan Hiroto. Dia sedang memikirkan kelakuan Hiroto dan nasib pekerjaannya kali ini. Demi menyelamatkan dirinya dari jurang ketidakwarasan, dia ingin sekali berkelit dari tugasnya; mencarikan pasangan hidup untuk Hiroto. Tapi Midorikawa berada pada posisi yang sulit. Dia tak punya daya untuk menolak semua perintah Hiroto. Kalaupun bisa, Hiroto akhir-akhir ini berani bertindak kurang ajar dengan langsung membalikkan posisi dan mengeluarkan pidana mati: POTONG GAJI. Semua ini jelas membuat Midorikawa stres.

Dia menundukkan kepala, menyusun kembali kesabarannya ketika—

"Kalau tidak ada wanita yang cocok untukmu, kenapa tidak coba ubah pencarian saja? Toh, sejak awal kau juga sudah tertarik dengan pria, kan?"

—bibir Midorikawa refleks mengucap rentetan kalimat sakti.

Hiroto mengerjap. "Tapi ... Masaki, kan, mintanya Mama. Dengan kata lain ... dia menyuruhku untuk menikah dengan perempuan, kan?"

"Jaman sekarang 'mama' itu universal, Hir. Semua orang bisa jadi mama. Termasuk laki-laki," jawab Midorikawa dengan tokcernya.

Kini Hiroto mangap. Terlalu takjub dengan jawaban sang asisten.

"... Bisa gitu, ya?" lirih Hiroto.

"Tentu bisa," jawab Midorikawa. "Tapi, kalau bisa, kamu carinya yang punya wajah cantik."

"Kenapa?"

Midorikawa melempar pandangan ke atas. "_Simple logic, really_. Tentu saja supaya lebih pantas dengan panggilan mama. Akan sangat lucu jika seseorang yang dipanggil mama punya visualisasi yang menyerupai om-om pedo berkumis dan tukang menghisap cerutu."

Kemudian Hiroto membayangkan seorang pria brewok umur pertengahan 30-an mengenakan daster dan roll rambut sedang menggendong Masaki dengan tatapan seduktif. Horror.

"Nggak usah dibayangin, Hir."

"Ah, iya..."

"..."

Mereka terdiam. Geli.

"Jadi, kau punya saran, Midorikawa?" Ujung-ujungnya, Hiroto tetap mengandalkan Midorikawa.  
Midorikawa segera memeriksa buku catatannya. Mata hitamnya berjalan, menelusur setiap untaian kata yang ia tulis di atas kertas. "Sebenarnya ... aku punya dua orang yang bisa dipertimbangkan. Hanya saja ... yah, aku tidak tahu mereka akan bersedia jadi istrimu atau tidak."

"Siapa?"

Midorikawa dengan sigap memperlihatkan isi catatannya pada Hiroto. Di sana tertulis dua nama yang sudah sangat tidak asing bagi mereka:

Kazemaru Ichirouta & Sakuma Jirou

Kenapa nama Midorikawa tidak masuk dalam daftar padahal dirinya juga masuk dalam kategori super trap? Hanya Tuhan dan Midorikawa selaku penulis catatan yang tahu.

...

Kazemaru Ichirouta dan Sakuma Jirou adalah dua orang rekan Hiroto dan Midorikawa saat di Inazuma Japan dulu. Keduanya terkenal karena penampilannya yang begitu _'eye-catching'_. Masing-masing memiliki rambut panjang berkilau bak iklan sampo yang selalu membuat orang-orang mengira mereka sering _creambath_.

("Kazemaru-_kun_, Sakuma-_kun_, rambut kalian kok halus banget, sih? Pasti sering ke salon buat _creambath_, ya?"

"Cuma pake _shampoo_, kok.")

Selain keduanya sama-sama menutup sebelah mata mereka, Kazemaru dengan poni dan Sakuma menggunakan _eyepatch._ Mengapa Kazemaru tidak pernah kelilipan, sampai saat ini masih jadi misteri.

Sakuma dan Kazemaru juga memiliki wajah yang cantik dan feminim yang (sudah pasti) tidak dimiliki oleh sebagian besar anggota Inazuma Japan. Jika dibuat perumpamaan, Kazemaru dan Sakuma adalah dua kuntum bunga yang terjebak ditengah-tengah padang gersang. Atau kalau mau permisalan yang lebih frontal, mereka adalah bunga yang terjebak di antara kuman.

Sampai sekarang, masih banyak orang, bahkan fans wanita, yang menolak percaya jika kedua orang itu adalah laki-laki tulen dan berjakun. Namun, di sinilah letak masalahnya.

Seperti kata orang dulu; bunga Mawar, meski penampilannya cantik, tapi punya duri terselubung yang siap menusuk jari siapapun yang berani menyentuh mereka. Sama halnya dengan Kazemaru dan Sakuma. Memang benar, jika kedua orang itu cantik dan begitu menggoda. Tapi, mereka berdua juga terkenal begitu judes. Terutama Kazemaru. Saking judesnya, Tsunami dan Someoka pernah saling berbisik menyusun konspirasi terselubung untuk membuat sebuah tanda peringatan berbunyi:

AWAS! KAZEMARU/SAKUMA GALAK!

Sayang, rencana mereka ketahuan oleh Sakuma.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN, HEH!"

"Maafkan kami, Sakuma-_kun_/Sakuma!"

"TIDAK AKAN! RASAKAN INI! **PENGUIN EMPEROR**!"

Kemudian Someoka dan Tsunami lari menyelamatkan diri dari terjangan para penguin ganas peliharaan Sakuma.

Ngomong-ngomong, yang pernah jadi korban keganasan duo makhluk cantik ini bukan cuma Someoka dan Tsunami saja, tapi hampir seluruh anggota tim. Fudou pernah di tampar kaleng sarden oleh Sakuma. Gouenji pernah ditendang di bagian 'yang-pasti-sakit-sekali' oleh Kazemaru. Hiroto juga pernah jadi korban keberingasan salah satu personil duet maut ini. Spesifiknya Kazemaru.

Sekali, Hiroto pernah iseng mengajak Kazemaru pacaran. Tak lama setelah ajakan itu diutarakan, Hiroto segera dilarikan ke UGD lantaran kepalanya menjadi target pendaratan sebuah kursi yang dilempar oleh Kazemaru.

Itulah respon yang normal dan sehat dikalangan pemuda cantik yang sedang pubertas.

1. Melempar orang pakai kursi, kaleng sarden, atau benda-benda berat yang membahayakan nyawa.

2. Mengejar orang dengan sekumpulan penguin.

3. Menendang bagian paling vital milik seorang laki-laki sejati.

Jika ada pemuda cantik yang sedang berada dalam masa pubertas _tidak_ melakukan hal-hal di atas, maka dia butuh terapi.

Semuanya pun terasa masuk akal bagi Hiroto dan rekan-rekan setimnya. Kazemaru dibesarkan oleh sekawanan penjahat dan Sakuma dibesarkan oleh sekawanan penguin ganas haus darah.

Hiroto (dan seluruh anggota Inazuma Japan) pun membuat sebuah catatan mental:

**JANGAN PERNAH MENJADIKAN KAZEMARU/SAKUMA SEBAGAI TARGET KEISENGAN JIKA MASIH SAYANG NYAWA!**

Dengan semua catatan masa lalu (suram) itu, tentu saja Hiroto berpikir dua kali untuk mendekati dua orang (yang dianggapnya) berbahaya tersebut. Mengajak Kazemaru pacaran saja Hiroto kena lemparan kursi, apalagi jika mengajaknya menikah? Hiroto bisa tewas seketika.

Namun, sekali lagi, rasa sayang terhadap Masaki membuat semua kengerian yang berkecamuk di hati Hiroto gugur bak kelopak mawar di kebun tetangga sebelah. Mengesampingkan maut yang membayang, Hiroto, akhirnya, memutuskan untuk mencoba peruntungannya dengan mendekati salah satu dari Kazemaru atau Sakuma.

Semuanya cuma untuk Masaki.

Untuk

Masaki.

.

* * *

.

**KAZEMARU**

"Kalian mau apa kesini?"

Sesuai dengan keputusan, Hiroto dan Midorikawa bertandang ke apartemen Kazemaru. Seperti yang diduga, kedua makhluk itu mendapat sambutan tak menyenangkan dari si pria cantik. Tatapan _hostile_, aura membunuh, lirikan judes, semuanya mengarah pada tamu tak diundang itu, terutama pada Hiroto.

Kazemaru memang masih menyimpan dendam lama pada pria berambut merah itu. Lebih tepatnya, dia masih tersinggung diajak pacaran oleh orang kurang waras seperti Hiroto. Jika metafora bisa membunuh, tentulah Hiroto sudah tewas menggelepar dengan kondisi mengenaskan.

Midorikawa sendiri lebih memilih tutup mulut dan membiarkan Hiroto yang menyampaikan hajat besarnya. Dia cukup sadar bahwa dia sedang berhadapan dengan seorang monster berdarah dingin yang memakai topeng bidadari khayangan dan tak mau ambil resiko meregang nyawa. Jika Kazemaru mengamuk, biarlah Hiroto yang tewas duluan. Midorikawa masih terlalu sayang nyawa.

Satu lagi fakta betapa durhakanya Midorikawa.

"Aku ... ehm ... aku...," terlalu gugup, Hiroto kehilangan kontrol atas semua sistem sarafnya.

Kazemaru memutar bola mata. "Kalau tidak ada perlu, lebih baik kalian pergi—"

"TUNGGU!" Hiroto akhirnya buka suara. "Aku ke sini untuk minta tolong padamu, Kazemaru-_kun_!"

"Minta tolong apa?"

"Tolong, **MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU**, Kazemaru-kun!"

Kazemaru membatu mendengar ucapan Hiroto. Dia baru tahu jika anak angkat Kira Seijirou yang dihormati ternyata seorang abnormal yang sanggup mengajak sesama jenisnya menikah dengan mudah. Dunia pers bisa geger.

"..."

Hiroto menatap Kazemaru dengan dalam. Permata hijau menyelam setengah memohon pada permata cokelat yang membelalak kaget dan menebar harap. Namun mata cokelat berkata lain.

Sambitan sepatu menjadi jawaban dari permintaan sinting Hiroto.

* * *

.

**SAKUMA**

Tidak mendapat respon yang diharapkan ketika menghampiri Kazemaru, tak lantas membuat Hiroto patah arang. Hiroto pun bergegas putar haluan dan mendatangi apartemen Sakuma. Midorikawa tetap setia mengikuti sang atasan dengan alasan loyalitas.

Ketika sampai di apartemen Sakuma, mereka berdua bingung, pasalnya mereka tak pernah tahu di lantai berapa tepatnya apartemen Sakuma berada. Mereka tidak mungkin mengetuk satu persatu pintu yang ada di apartemen itu karena selain tidak efisien, mereka juga mempertimbangkan jumlah pintu yang kelewat banyak. Di tengah kebingungan itu, secara kebetulan, seseorang datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kalian... kalau tidak salah Hiroto dan Midorikawa, ya? Kapten Genesis dan Gemini Storm itu?"

Hiroto dan Midorikawa menoleh. _Emerald_ dan oniks melebar kala sosok seorang pemuda berambut cokelat dan bermata samudera masuk dalam syaraf memori mereka.

Hiroto, orang yang pertama kali sadar dari kondisi shock, langsung menunjuk orang itu dengan binar memenuhi seluruh ruang di wajahnya. "KAU!"

Orang itu tersenyum lebar. Mawar kegembiraan berhamburan. Merasa tersanjung karena ada orang yang me—

"Kayak pernah lihat. Siapa, ya?"

Semua _sweatdropped_.

"Aku Genda, Genda Koujirou," orang tersebut memperkenalkan diri sambil membetulkan bajunya yang kusut karena aksi _sweatdropped_ tadi.

Mata Hiroto memicing. Curiga. "Genda... Koujirou?"

"Iya."

"Yakin kamu Genda Koujirou?" tanya Hiroto sekali lagi.

"Yakin dong, masa' aku lupa sama namaku sendiri."

"Bukannya Athrun Zala?"

"Bukan!" Genda langsung mengelak kala dirinya disamakan dengan cowok emo yang mengharemi empat orang wanita cantik sekaligus di mana dua orang di antaranya adalah kakak-beradik, satu orang adalah saudara kembar sahabatnya, dan satu orang lainnya adalah gadis yang berpura-pura menjadi (mantan) tunangannya. "Lagipula kau salah anime jika mau mencari Athrun Zala!"

"Athrun kali, ah," Hiroto telak menulikan diri dari kalimat terakhir Genda.

"Sudah kubilang bukan!"

"Ngaku aja, deh..."

Genda mendesah lelah. Dengan pasrah, ia menjawab, "Oke, aku Athrun Zala."

"Kok nggak mirip, ya?"

.

.

Butuh segenap pengendalian diri bagi Midorikawa untuk tidak tertawa atas kelakuan atasannya dan butuh segenap pengendalian diri bagi Genda untuk tidak adu sundul dengan Hiroto.

* * *

.

.

.

"Genda Koujirou—AH! Kalau tidak salah, kau kiper Shin Teikoku, ya?" Midorikawa akhirnya mengembalikan pembicaraan ke jalan yang lurus. Terima kasih, Midorikawa. Kau memang bisa diandalkan.

"Ya, itu aku~" Pemuda itu menjawab dengan riang gembira bak anak gembala.

"Kalau begitu... temannya Sakuma-_kun_ dan Kidou-_kun_, ya?" kali ini Hiroto yang bertanya.

Genda mengangguk.

Kata kunci: **Teman Sakuma**.

Teman Sakuma, artinya orang ini tahu apartemen Sakuma. Atau lebih tepatnya, orang ini bisa menunjukkan di mana tepatnya Sakuma tinggal. Atau lebih tepatnya lagi, Hiroto dan Midorikawa tidak perlu capek-capek mengetuk satu persatu pintu yang ada di sini.

Detik itu juga, Hiroto dan Midorikawa terbawa lamunan di mana, dalam lamunan mereka, Genda terlihat seperti seorang malaikat lengkap dengan sepasang sayap putih, halo, dan semua aksesoris berbau malaikatwi lainnya yang turun dari langit ke tujuh dan memberi pencerahan dari segala gundah yang melanda mereka.

"Oi? Hiroto? Midorikawa? Kenapa jadi bengong?" Genda bingung sendiri melihat kelakuan absurb kedua makhluk di depannya.

"Oi? Yuhuuuuuuuuu!" Genda mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Hiroto dan Midorikawa. Memberikan gestur 'halo' pada Midorikawa, dan 'lay-bangun-lah-kau-lay' pada Hiroto. Keduanya tersadar dari lamunan.

* * *

.

.

.

"Ini dia apartemennya Sakuma," ujar Genda ketika mereka bertiga sampai di depan pintu bernomor 302. Seperti kebanyakan pintu yang berderet di gedung ini, pintu apartemen Sakuma juga dicat dengan nuansa abu-abu terang. Hanya nomor yang tertera di pintunya saja yang membedakan dengan pintu apartemen milik orang lain. "Sepertinya hari ini dia sedang ada di rumah. Jadi, kalian bisa langsung bertemu dengannya."

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih, Genda-_san_. Maaf merepotkan," jawab Midorikawa sopan.

Genda mengibaskan sebelah tangannya dan tersenyum ramah. "Nah, bukan masalah. Ngomong-ngomong, kalau aku boleh tahu, ada urusan apa kalian mencari Sakuma?"

"Oh!" Plok, Hiroto menepuk tangannya. "Aku akan meminta Sakuma untuk **MENIKAH DENGANKU**~"

Kesalahan terbesar yang diperbuat Hiroto adalah berkata jujur.

"... _Kau_ apa?"

"Aku mau **MENGAJAK** Sakuma **MENIKAH**~"

"Ooh... mau mengajak Sakuma nikah." Oohh...

Kemudian hening.

"APAA! KAU MAU MENGAJAK SAKUMA MENIKAH?!"

"Eh? I-iya... tidak ada masalah dengan itu, kan?"

"Tidak ada masalah, katamu? Jidatmu warna-warni!"

Hiroto langsung sembunyi di belakang Midorikawa. Terlalu kaget melihat perubahan sikap Genda yang kelewat drastis. Satu detik yang lalu, pemuda berambut cokelat itu terlihat ramah serta bersahabat kepadanya dan Midorikawa (dan mungkin juga kepada seluruh umat manusia di dunia), namun satu detik kemudian Genda berubah menjadi pemimpin sekte aliran sesat yang percaya kiamat akan segera datang setelah mendengar Hiroto akan mengajak Sakuma menikah.

"Dengar, ya, Sakuma itu _soon-to-be-waifu-_ku! Tidak boleh ada yang menyentuh dia! Langkahi dulu mayatku, baru kau bisa mengajaknya menikah!"

Kata _soon-to-be-waifu_ yang keluar dari mulut Genda memberi Midorikawa dan Hiroto pencerahan. Rupanya mantan penyandang gelar The King of Goalkeepers ini sudah lama naksir Sakuma. Oh, cinta masa muda yang buta.

"De-dengar dulu, Genda-_san_," meski ngeri setengah mati, Midorikawa merasa harus turun tangan menengahi keadaan ini, "ini keadaan darurat. Hiroto butuh istri dan—"

"Aku tidak peduli!" Genda malah makin menjadi. "Pokoknya, kalau kalian berani menyentuh—apalagi sampai melamar—Sakuma-ku, aku pastikan saat pulang dari sini, kalian cuma tinggal nama!"

"Ada apa ini?"

Ketiga makhluk itu segera menoleh secepat cahaya saat sebuah suara bariton yang halus merambat di udara dan mendapati sosok Sakuma berdiri dengan wajah bingung di belakang pintu apartemen yang setengah membuka.

"Sakuma-_san_!"

"Sakuma-_kun!_"

"Sakuma!" (_Sayaaang~_)

Sakuma memutar bola mata saat melihat ketiga makhluk yang sangat tidak diharapkan kehadirannya itu berada di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Mau apa kalian ke sini?"

"Sakuma-_kun_! Jadilah istriku! Menikahlah denganku!" Tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan, Hiroto langsung berlari ke arah Sakuma dan mengajaknya menikah. Tak lupa memasang pose ala Fernando Jose, tokoh utama di salah satu telenovela jadul, dengan berlutut dan memegang mesra telapak tangan Sakuma; seolah menggamit tangan sesama jenis dengan pandangan seduktif bukanlah perbuatan di ambang batas kesusilaan yang mampu mengundang kontroversi agama. Bermaksud tebar pesona, Hiroto pun menatap mata Sakuma penuh arti. Dia tidak menyadari tatapan itu seperti orang yang _kremian_.

Niat Sakuma yang ingin langsung melayangkan tinju pada Hiroto langsung mengambang di udara. Sakuma membatu. Efek ajakan menikah Hiroto yang tak terduga sama dengan tatapan Medusa. Bahkan kalau Hiroto mengaku dia telah membakar Sun Garden beserta seluruh penghuninya hidup-hidup atau menghamili anak orang, dia takkan sekaget ini.

"Jangan diterima, Sakuma!" Genda dengan segera menghalangi. Tak rela calon _waifu_ yang sudah ia incar bertahun-tahun direbut oleh si mutan bawang merah. Ya iyalah, _nggak_ rela! Bertahun-tahun dia jungkir-balik sampai tiarap demi mengejar cinta Sakuma, sekarang tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang mau melamar sang pujaan hati. Ini bukan anime NTR dan Genda juga bukan seorang maso yang rela sang bidadari penakluk hati direbut begitu saja oleh orang lain. Mau coba-coba mendekati Sakuma? Langkahi dulu mayatnya!

Selanjutnya, bisa ditebak. Hiroto dan Genda pun terlibat adu argumen—oke, mungkin lebih cocok dibilang konfrontasi. Karena adu argumen mereka melibatkan sambitan sepatu, acungan jari yang tidak baik, sampai sederet kalimat yang lebih kotor dari kali Jakarta. Saat ini, Sakuma memegang peran sebagai objek sengketa.

"Sakuma harus jadi istriku!"

"Oh ... tidak bisa! Dia itu calon istriku! Lagipula, yang ngantri cintanya dia, kan, aku duluan."

"Baru calon, kan? Berarti belum pasti." Hiroto berorasi dengan penuh semangat. "Jaman sekarang semua orang nggak butuh harapan palsu. Mereka butuh yang pasti-pasti. Dan aku membawa kepastian!" Ini adalah ucapan seseorang yang sering menebar janji manis kepada para bawahannya yang menuntut naik gaji demi perbaikan kesejahteraan dengan satu kata; "Nanti."

Ya. Kita bisa lihat kepastian macam apa yang Hiroto maksud di sini. Sungguh.

"Pasti!" Genda tak mau kalah. "Aku pasti akan menjadikan Sakuma sebagai istriku dan dia juga pasti mau jadi istriku!"

Sakuma yang melihat perdebatan dua lelaki bujang berhati hampa dan kesepian itu pun langsung naik pitam. Selain karena dia tidak suka dijadikan objek rebutan, keributan yang Hiroto dan Genda buat juga membuat kepalanya sakit. Apa-apaan dua orang itu? Sudah datang tak diundang, secara sepihak menjadikannya barang lelang, bikin keributan pula.

Kira Hiroto dan Genda Koujirou benar-benar cari mati.

"DIAM KALIAN BERDUA!"

Emejing (_amazing_). Kedua lelaki yang sedang cekcok rumah tangga itu pun seketika menutup mulutnya. Suara Sakuma begitu menggelegar hingga membuat Midorikawa refleks tiarap sambil menutup telinga. Bahkan Fudou yang tinggal di lantai atas dan sedang duduk santai sambil makan pisang pun ikut tersedak.

"Dengar baik-baik," kata Sakuma geram. "Yang pertama, aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk menjadi calon istri dari siapapun. Jadi, ya, aku dengan tegas menolak tawaranmu, Hiroto." Genda menari-nari bahagia, sedangkan Hiroto langsung duduk di pojok koridor sambil menggambar lingkaran tak berujung. Dia ditolak untuk ketiga kalinya. Oh, apa ini karma karena Hiroto sering meledek Gouenji sebagai jomblo nista? "Dan yang kedua, kalau kalian tidak pergi dari sini dalam tiga detik, akan kusuruh penguin-penguin milikku untuk membunuh kalian!"

"Tapi, Sakuma-_kun_—"

"Satu!" Sakuma mulai menghitung.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar! Dengarkan aku—"

"Dua!"

Penguin ganas peliharaan Sakuma mengintip dari belakang. Tak mau ambil resiko, Hiroto pun memilih opsi paling aman: melarikan diri. Sambil menyeret paksa Midorikawa, dia mencari tempat aman dan pergi sejauh mungkin dari jangkauan Sakuma (dan penguin-penguinnya).

* * *

.

.

.

Setelah saingan cintanya (baca: Hiroto) pergi, Genda mendesah lega. Dia bilang pada Sakuma bahwa tindakannya sangat bagus dan sama sekali tak digubris Sakuma. Merasa tak diacuhkan, Genda bertanya apakah dia punya salah. Sakuma merespon dan balik bertanya, mau apa Genda masih di sini dan bukan mengurus pacar barunya dengan nada dan tingkat kejudesan yang tak kalah dari abg labil yang sedang PMS.

"Pacar? Pacar apa?" Genda bingung. Seingatnya dia tak punya pacar. Ehem, maksudnya belum. Karena sampai sekarang dia belum jadian sama Sakuma dan masih menunggu si pengguna _eyepatch_ itu menerima cintanya. Ah, penantian yang begitu manis.

"Jangan bohong," tatapan Sakuma seperti menuduh. "Dua hari yang lalu aku lihat kok, kamu jalan sama cewek yang rambutnya biru sepundak sambil bawa belanjaan. Malam-malam pula."

Genda terdiam. Mengingat. Kemudian dia terbahak. Sakuma bertanya, apa yang lucu. Genda menjelaskan jika gadis rambut biru yang terlihat bersamanya adalah Yagami Reina yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah mantan anggota tim Genesis yang dulu dipimpin Gran(teng) alias Hiroto. Sayang, Genda tak sadar penjelasannya malah membuat situasi selanjutnya makin runyam.

"Malam itu aku tak sengaja menabrak dia yang baru keluar dari supermarket. Karena barang belanjaannya jatuh semua, aku bantu dia membawakannya."

Genda memang tidak mengatakan semuanya dan menyimpan beberapa detil yang bersifat personal untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi, dia juga tidak sepenuhnya berbohong.

**(yang sebenarnya terjadi malam itu)**

.

.

.

—BRAK!—

"ADUH!" Seorang gadis jatuh ditabrak Genda.

"Maaf, maaf..." Ternyata maaf Genda tidak cukup mengobati luka tergores aspal di tangan kiri gadis itu. Darah.

"LIAT-LIAT DONG, KALO JALAN! KAN SAKIT!"

"Aduh maaf, maaf..." Genda membantu perempuan itu berdiri. Postur wanita itu tinggi. Berambut biru sepundak. "Bisa jalan, kan? Kita duduk di bangku situ, yuk. Biar aku carikan obat."

Genda membantu membawakan semua barang belanjaan gadis itu dan membiarkannya duduk di bangku taman panjang dekat supermarket. Genda memeriksa luka perempuan itu yang ternyata tidak terlalu dalam, kemudian bergegas mencarikan alkohol dan perban.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, setelah menggencet, membentak, dan memaksa orang yang kebetulan lewat untuk mencarikan alkohol dan perban (jangan salah, begini-begini Genda juga punya naluri preman), dia kembali menghampiri gadis tadi.

"Ini akan sedikit terasa menyengat," katanya sebelum membubuhkan alkohol ke tangan gadis biru itu.

"Genda Koujirou." Dia mengenalkan diri setelah selesai mengobati. Berawal menolong, lalu dilanjutkan ke tahap perkenalan. Modus terselubung. Cassanova memang hebat.

"Yagami Reina."

"Kok aku baru kali ini lihat kamu, ya?" Genda tak kuasa mencari logika bagaimana makhluk secantik Reina bisa tak terlihat olehnya.

"Eng ... karena aku tinggal cukup jauh dari sini, mungkin."

"Memangnya tinggal di mana?"

"Sun Garden."

"Loh, berarti ... kenal dengan Hiroto dan Midorikawa juga?"

"Sebenarnya kami teman baik. Mereka juga pernah tinggal di sana soalnya."

"Ah, begitu. Udah lama kenal sama Hiroto?" Sifat salah tingkah Genda sukses membuat harga dirinya turun.

"Lumayan, ya. Tadi, kan, aku udah bilang kami pernah tinggal di sana sama-sama," ujar Reina.

"Oh, iya. Maaf aku kelihatan bodoh. Nggak setiap hari aku nabrak perempuan cantik, ngelukain dia, dan duduk sambil ngobrol bareng di bangku taman. Maaf."

Reina tersenyum.

"Iya, bukan masalah. Asal jangan dijadikan kebiasaan. Semoga lukanya nggak membekas." Reina memperhatikan perban yang secara aneh terpasang rapi di tangannya. "Rapi banget perbannya. Pernah ikut PMR?"

"Oh, nggak. Waktu kecil sering bantu emak bungkus ketupat."

"Rapi."

"Aku tiga kali juara lomba buat ketupat sekecamatan."

"..."

.

.

.

**(flashback selesai)**

"Lalu?" Sakuma bertanya.

"Setelah itu, ya aku mengantarkan Reina pulang."

Kesalahan terbesar kebanyakan pria adalah kejujuran.

"Enak ya jadi Reina. Diantar kamu pulang malam-malam. Padahal, kan, dia bukan pacar kamu." Mata Sakuma semakin tajam, membuat Genda merasa seperti imigran gelap yang sedang diinterogasi petugas imigrasi.

Genda garuk-garuk kepala. Dia mulai mengerti maksud omongan Sakuma. Sudah saatnya wanita bersikap mandiri dan mampu pulang malam melewati gang-gang penuh preman, maling, dan pemerkosa. Belum lagi resiko dicabik-cabik anjing liar gila.

"Dia, kan, tinggal di Sun Garden, Sakuma."

"Yaterus?"

"Jalanan daerah sana nggak aman."

"Suruh dia pindah tempat tinggal, dong. Biar kamu nggak perlu anter-anter," ujar Sakuma sambil mengabaikan beberapa faktor kecil seperti:

1. Bahwa mencari tempat tinggal itu sulit.

2. Harga sewa apartemen/kontrakan/kos mahal.

"Kenapa sih kamu mesti cemburu, Sakuma?"

"Cemburu?" Sakuma menatap Genda tak percaya. "Aku nggak cemburu. Siapa yang cemburu? Apakah aku terlihat seperti orang yang cemburu? Menurut kamu ini cemburu? Menurutmu aku ini cemburuan? Nggak!"

Kemudian Sakuma membanting pintu tepat di depan wajah Genda.

* * *

.

.

.

Hiroto dan Midorikawa baru berhenti berlari ketika sadar kaki mereka membawa ke sebuah taman.  
Mereka duduk di sana sambil mengejar napas. Sinar senja yang mirip lelehan emas menyinari keduanya. Peluh yang mengalir di kening jadi terlihat seperti kristal yang berkilau. Keduanya menatap matahari tenggelam. Keduanya terdiam. Keduanya merenung. Gagak berkoak nyaring.

.

"Midorikawa."

"Hmm?"

"Apa kaupikir aku bisa menemukan 'mama' yang pas untuk Masaki kalau begini caranya?"

"Tidak."

Hening.

"Hiroto."

"Hmm?"

"Apa menurutmu, akan ada orang yang bersedia jadi 'mama' untuk Masaki jika kau mencarinya dengan cara begini?"

"Kupikir tidak."

"Aku rasa juga begitu."

Mereka kembali terdiam.

"Jadi,"—Midorikawa menekuk lutut dan memeluknya—"apa kau sudah menyerah?"

Hiroto terdiam.

Menyerah, ya?

Setelah melewati beragam kejadian saat pencarian berlangsung (baik yang wajar sampai yang paling absurb) di dalam hati Hiroto telah tumbuh keinginan untuk menyerah. Dia ingin sekali menyerah, sungguh.

Maksudnya, mengencani teman lama yang perangainya tak bisa ia mengerti kemudian ditolak mentah-mentah, mengiklankan diri di koran, mempertaruhkan nyawa mengunjungi dua orang paling berbahaya yang bisa membunuhnya dalam sekali kedipan mata (dan dua-duanya berujung pada penolakan pahit) demi mengabulkan permintaan anak angkatnya. Apa semua itu pantas?

Saat ini, Hiroto ingin sekali berteriak, penolakan itu pedih, Jendral!

(Di waktu yang sama, di sisi kota yang lain, Gouenji Shuuya juga ingin berteriak, jadi jomblo jauh lebih pedih, masbro!)

Hiroto menghela napas. Yah, sepertinya Masaki tak akan apa-apa jika keinginannya kali ini tak dapat ia penuhi. Toh, Hiroto juga sudah berusaha dengan segenap jiwa.

Hiroto membulatkan tekad untuk menyerah. Dia menoleh untuk memberitahu sang asisten. Ketika mulutnya membuka siap mengucapkan rentetan kalimat tanda menyerah, dia kembali menutup mulut. Telak terpaku menatap si asisten yang duduk memeluk lutut di sampingnya.

Midorikawa menatap matahari yang mulai terbenam. Kelereng hitamnya yang mirip blackhole terciprat warna senja. Oranye yang bercampur kuning dan merah menyepuh rambutnya yang disanggul ke atas, membuat gradasi hijau pada pigmen dalam rambutnya jadi sedikit asing namun menarik.

Alis Hiroto naik satu bersamaan dengan munculnya sebuah senyum konspirasi dan bohlam hemat energi di atas kepala.

Dia punya ide.

.

.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Makasih buat yang review chapter kemaren. baik yang login atau yang enggak. maaf ga bisa dibales satu-satu. pokoknya, kritik/saran dari kalian bener-bener jadi alat berkaca buat diri saya. sankyuu /haggu


End file.
